Just Let Go: Team CBSE
by PeoplexLikexGrapes
Summary: Chen has been separated twice from his family, and his past continually comes back to haunt him. But an unexpected surprise, and it looks like his life is finally gonna get better! Or will it? Will he let his past destroy him and ruin his life? Mainly based on the OC team, but still following the canon slightly. Chapter 10 is rated M... (I suck a summaries, so just read xD)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my first Fanfic ever, so please don't be too harsh, but constructive criticism is always appreciated! By the way, I noticed a paragraphing error, and i will fix is ASAP. Also, these first couple of chapters might be a bit boring, but it does give some background info. I promise if you read on, then things will get better! :)  
**

* * *

_Darkness. It was the only thing present to Chen as he woke up groggily. Suddenly, a blinding light forced him to flinch and close his eyes. He found himself strapped to a chair. _

'_Not again. Please.'_

_Chen had been with the 'project' long enough to know resistance was feeble. Cuts and scars engulfed his entire body from their previous experiments. His aura had been suppressed, so there was practically nothing that he could do to stop them inflicting pain and torture on him. Two whole years of it. He was only thirteen. He had never felt so alone in his life. He was meant to live a happy life, with his two sisters and his parents. Suddenly, the sharp pain of needles and scalpels exploring his fragile body. He winced as looked at the people inflicting this pain. To his horror, they belonged to the very people he loved. He saw their stares, the blonde, thick mane of hair, and the dark brown hair with red highlights. He heard an evil cackle as he began to fade away from consciousness…_

Chen shot open gasping for air. He lay in his bed panting as he slowly got used to reality. When he calmed down, he sat up and looked at the clock.

_4:30 AM_

With a groan, he lay back down. He'd had that nightmare countless times. He'd tried to shut out the memories of what happened back then, but they always came back to him in the form of nightmares. Obviously the real memories didn't include his family doing the torturing.

The people at the project never told him what was happening. Every day, he would be taken out of his cell, and for the first few months it had just been tests being run on him. Then it got worse…

For two years he had to endure all that pain. And although it had weakened him, in a way, it had also made him stronger, more aware of the real world. Despite all this though, he was now free.

One day he had just woken up, and found no noise there whatsoever. He remembered being rescued by government agents, and taken to a care home. Then he had been found by his family. Well, what was left of them. Only his sisters had survived the very attack that led to his kidnapping.

Chen had been lost, separated from his family, wandering through the forest, miraculously avoiding any Grimm, until he had reached civilization. However, the 'project' that he was taken to, thought he was homeless. He'd been too young and confused at that point to comprehend what was going on. He thought that they were rescuing him.

His sisters had been looked after by their Uncle, a man that Chen looked up to immensely. However happy he was to see some of his family after all that he'd been through, he was inwardly seething at the death of his parents, and the treatment he had received by his tormentors. His feelings had been mixed. First, it was happy to see his sisters and uncle again, then pure sorrow at the news of his parent's death, and eventually the anger and resentment. Shortly after he turned sixteen, Chen made one of the hardest decisions he ever had to make. He left his family. He left to seek vengeance on those who had ruined his life. He'd picked up information about members of the group still evading capture. He had disappeared with a sorry note. It broke his heart to be separated from his loved ones again, but his thirst for revenge would not be quenched until he achieved it.

He spent several months locating these members, and found them. The police must have been really incompetent if a sixteen year old boy could find them but they couldn't. Chen had found the perfect chance to kill one. To get his revenge. Weirdly, he didn't have the heart to do it. The revenge he wanted was gone. He mentally slapped himself at the missed opportunity, but nonetheless tried a different criminal. The same result. That had happened several times, and by the time he was seventeen, he realized something very important. He was better than them. They deserved to pay with their lives, but Chen knew he had to let go, so he didn't stoop to their level. Maybe that was why he hesitated to kill the first person in the first place.

He realized he had wasted a whole year, a whole year without his family, or friends, or Signal. In his short time before he disappeared, he had joined Signal with his two sisters, and forged his own badass weapon. He had called it simply, _Vengeance._ (This was before he realized he had to let go). Basically it was a powerful rifle, with the gun nuzzle surrounded by four blades, which could also be shot, but then retracted by the fact that they were actually programmed to return to the gun.

His sisters had always called him a nerd, and he also shared his younger sister's love for weapons, and was like her in that way. He was like his twin sister in terms of appearance; he shared her blond hair and lilac eyes. But then again that was expected from twins.

His weapon was useful for long range and close combat. But his favourite part was that with the simple press of a button, the gun turned into a machine gun and the blades disappeared to be replaced by the nuzzles. He always carried two large gun magazines to insert into Vengeance in machine gun mode. Both of them were carried in a pack that he had on his back.

Chen slowly got up and stretched. There was no point of trying to get back to sleep. He looked around the small apartment he had and turned on the TV. The news showed there was a worrying increase of Grimm around Vale, where he was currently residing in. With a sigh, he decided to get changed and take a (very) early morning walk.

* * *

A few minutes later, he felt a cool breeze in the surprisingly warm morning sunrise. It was rising as early as 5:00 in the morning. He smiled and walked to a nearby park that he always visited when he just needed to relax.

Chen sat on a swing and just closed his eyes, enjoying the rare early morning warmth. The fresh air helped him to calm down and forget the nightmare/memory he'd just had. He swung slightly as he just sat there in blissful silence. Until the rumble of a motorcycle nearby disrupted this.

He looked up at a figure approaching him with a grin on her face. At first this seemed a little creepy and Chen flared his aura in case the worst happened. But then, it struck him who the figure in question was. How had she found him? He barely had time to process the mane of blonde hair and confident attitude before he felt a stinging pain on his left cheek.

"That was for leaving us."

But once again, before Chen could react, he was enveloped in a crushing hug.

"But I can't believe it! I'm so happy!"

"Yang?"

* * *

**I know that the plot seems a bit dodgy, but that's something I'll have to work on. If anyone could give me few pointers, I'd be really grateful for that! I know the chapters are currently quite short, but I'll be looking to write more from now on :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I know not everybody likes it, but I've just loved Fanfictions where the OC character is related to Yang and Ruby! (I hope it's not too similar to any other fics like this) Anyways, here is chapter 2! Hehe, and also, be aware, Red vs Blue references are upcoming. **

**So basically to avoid any confusion, in this fic, Chen's Dad married a woman who gave birth to Yang and Chen. However, she died shortly after, so they never really knew their mother. Their father had quickly married again, and then this wife, Summer Rose, gave birth to Ruby. Yang and Chen thought of Summer as their real mother as they had never really seen their actual mother. Chen Xiao Long and Yang Xiao Long kept their father's surname, while Ruby, after being the closest to Summer, decided to take up the name of her mother when she died in a Grimm attack. So Ruby is their half-sister, but is treated just as a normal sister, obviously.**

* * *

Chen experienced a moment of disbelief, before it finally sunk in. Yang, his twin sister had found him! He returned the crushing hug the blonde brawler was currently giving him, with equal force.

"I missed you soooo much!" squealed Yang.

Chen chuckled.

"I missed you a lot too," smiled Chen. "You, Ruby and Uncle…"

He felt Yang's warm aura enveloping him as he smiled into the embrace. He then managed to pull away slightly with both of them loosening their grip.

"You're not mad at me for leaving you... again?" He hesitated before adding the last bit.

"Of course was mad! Ruby was mad! The thought of never seeing you again... But not anymore I guess..."

Yang had gone from loud to quiet, and she had a rather sad look on her face. They now stood apart from each other as there a moment of silence between the twins. Chen looked down.

"I'm so sorry... It's just, I felt the need for revenge, I just had to-" He was cut off as Yang put a finger to his lips.

"Hey, we've found you again, that's what's important." She said smiling softly. Then her smile turned into a grin. "But we're definitely not losing you again, so you're coming with me!"

She turned around and dragged Chen towards her motorbike, named Bumblebee. Chen just rolled his eyes and pulled Yang to a stop. He was the only person he knew strong enough to hold Yang back.

"Can't I at least get my stuff from my apartment?" laughed Chen.

Yang giggled and pretended to think for a while.

"Umm... No I don't think you can," she said.

Chen missed the slight smirk on her face as he protested.

"But I need-"

"Of course you can dumbass," laughed Yang as she punched Chen lightly on the shoulder. "You seem to have lost your sense of humour."

This comment caused Chen to inwardly flinch as it reminded him of what he had been through. No-one could blame him for not having a sense humour after what happened. Nonetheless, he smiled as he tried not to show is inward emotions.

"Thanks Yang."

"Does that mean you're staying for good?" Asked Yang with hope in the eyes.

Chen didn't hesitate with his answer. "Of course." He smiled, and then sadly. "There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't miss you and think about you..." He sighed. "It was one of the hardest things I had to do in my life... I guess I didn't really think about how close we actually were before I disappeared," Chen said, looking down.

"Aww my cute baby brother!" She said wrapping him another hug. "Ruby is gonna be soooo happy!" She exclaimed.

Chen rolled his eyes.

"For the love of Oum Yang, I am your _twin _brother, I was only born 5 minutes after you!"

"That still makes me older than you," giggled Yang, poking Chen's cheek. "So you're my baby brother!"

"Ugh," groaned Chen as he broke free from Yang's grip. "Can we get going to my apartment now?"

"Anything for my ickle baby brother!" Said Yang as she ruffled Chen's messy blond hair. "Hop on poppet," She said as she jumped on Bumblebee and handed a spare helmet to Chen before fitting her own.

'Poppet? Seriously?' thought Chen as he put on the helmet and leaped athletically onto Bumblebee, wrapping his arms around Yang's waist. He had hoped for a calm ride, but knowing his sister, he shouldn't have expected anything remotely calm. With a deafening roar, Bumblebee was off, with Chen holding on for dear life. 'Women can definitely not drive' he thought himself as Yang drove erratically through Vale.

* * *

"Just pull over here!" Yelled Chen as Yang approached a tall apartment block in which Chen was currently residing in.

Chen jumped off Bumblebee and sighed.

"Yang... you are the worst motorbike rider... ever... of all time."

"I do my best," she giggled with that goofy grin on her face that Chen was so used to. When he wasn't kidnapped or running away.

With a characteristic eye-roll, Chen walked inside the apartment, followed by Yang. He put his key in the lock, turned, and opened the door, walking inside, Yang close behind.

"Snazzy apartment you have here bro," said Yang with a smirk as she looked around, surveying the vast array of posters on the otherwise dull, grey walls.

_Pink Floyd. Guns 'n Roses. Arctic Monkeys. Red Hot Chili Peppers. Nirvana. _Many other bands she had never even heard of before.

Chen had packed his clothes, scroll, a few books, and a picture of his complete family smiling happily. Ruby was hanging off Chen while Yang and their mother, well Ruby's, stood on the left, and their dad in the background

Yang noticed this and pulled Chen into yet _another _big hug. (Chen was very much used to them by now).

"Aww you big softie," teased Yang as she looked at the photo, her teasing grin quickly replaced with a more subdued smile.

Chen had taken that photo because it was the only photo he could find of their whole family together. He missed his parents truly, and found comfort staring at the photo before going to bed. He'd also taken it along so he could be reminded of Ruby and Yang, obviously.

The thoughts of their deceased parents brought a subdued silence over the apartment. Yang leaned in closer and rested her head in his shoulder.

Chen was trying to keep positive himself as he ran his hands through Yang's golden hair.

"It's okay..." He said soothingly.

After several minutes, the two twins pulled away.

"So..." Yang smiled as she turned towards the door. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go," said Chen as he slung his bag over his shoulder and followed her out.

It was around 7:00 in the morning as they stepped outside, and the sun had risen slightly more, the rays shining down on Chen's back from the clear blue sky, with not a cloud in sight. Chen sighed happily, and had a rather large smile on his face. His future had seemed dim many times, but now he finally felt that he could accomplish something in life. His smile quickly turned into a frown as he realised he had to endure Yang's reckless driving, if you could even call it that, again. He huffed grumpily as he fixed the helmet onto his head.

"Is my driving really that bad?"

"Yes." Came the deadpan reply.

A smirk formed on Yang's face as she saw Chen's rather distasteful teddy bear T-shirt. "Would you say it's... Un-Bear-able?"

It took a second to register what she meant, but when he did, he groaned and facepalmed multiple times.

"You've really not changed, have you?" He said with a smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm sure I have in some ways," giggled Yang as she looked down at her chest.

Chen groaned again. "Yaaaaang."

"Come on, you gotta admit-"

"Just shut up and drive Yang," sighed Chen. "I'm your brother, you shouldn't be saying these types of things."

"I refuse to drive until you tell me what you think! You're my brother so you should give an unbiased opinion." She smirked and waited expectantly.

"Pervert," muttered Chen under his breath.

"What was that Chenny boy?"

"Nothing." Chen sighed. "Fine. Yang, I do agree that you've changed in..." He scratched the back of his head, avoiding her teasing gaze. He couldn't bring himself to say the rest.

"Like?"

"Yang, stop pissing about, can we just go?"

"Nope."

Another sigh came from Chen's mouth.

"I'll drive off myself," threatened Chen.

"You don't have the keys," smirked Yang.

Chen simply lifted his hand, and in an instant, Yang's keys had flown into his hand. It was his turn to smirk as he saw the shocked expression of Yang. She didn't even try to stop him as he walked past her.

"Did I forget to tell you my semblance is telekinesis?" he asked with a grin on his face.

Yang didn't say anything.

"Yang?"

Silence.

"Okay... I'm going!" He said as he hopped aboard the driver seat of the motorbike and entered the key. As he was about to start the ignition, he was flung backwards into the passenger seat, with Yang sat where he was merely two seconds ago.

"Better luck next time, Chenny boy," said Yang with a laugh as she started the ignition.

"I still didn't have to say it though... Wang," said Chen, using all his might to stop himself from laughing.

Even though she was facing away from him, he knew she was giving him an dirty stare.

"You're lucky I'm driving." Was all she said as the two rode off into the darkness.

* * *

It only took twenty minutes to reach their home. Chen had no idea he was living this close to home. He had kind of lost track of where he was in Vale. A wave of nostalgia washed over him as he took everything in. The garden with the beautiful row of roses looked as pretty as ever. He looked at the house belonging to their uncle. All the lights were off in the building.

The house was rather large, and there were many rooms. A games room with an Dust-Box **(Crappy name I know!)**, a kitchen that connected to a dining room, and there was their Uncle's bedroom and study. Then upstairs were the toilets, a guest room, Yang's room, Ruby's room, and last of all his own room. The room he hadn't slept in for more than a year.

He jumped off Bumblebee and followed Yang towards the house. He shoved his hands in his pocket as she fumbled with her keys, eventually finding the right key and opening the door. With a smirk, she whispered for Chen to be quiet as she walked into the house.

"Ruby, I'm home!"

"Hey!"

Chen was really looking forward to seeing his little sister again, excitement evident on his face.

Yang made her way upstairs, but not before whispering to Chen,

"Surprise her."

Chen gave her a nod and walked into the kitchen where Ruby had probably just gotten up, and was eating Pumpkin Pete's cereal. Chen crept up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Boo."

Before he knew it, a searing pain went through his head, and he found himself on the floor. As he faded from consciousness, he saw Ruby panicking, and Yang rushing downstairs.

"Son of a bitch..." He muttered, and then he blacked out.

* * *

**This last bit is pretty much to take the word count of this chapter over 2000 words, hehe.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! I'm updating every day at the moment, because I have several chapters that just need editing, but they're quite short, so I'm just wondering whether you'd like to see long chapters with less frequent updates, or shorter chapters released every day? PM me or tell me in a review. Anyways, I present to you: Chapter 3 of my first ever fic, 'Just Let Go'! (This one is longer anyways) And also there are some ties to stuff from Earth, like the bands, as I'm sure you've noticed. Warning: A bit of bad language.**

* * *

Surprisingly, when he was unconscious, none of the nightmares that had previously plagued him came up. He didn't even have a dream at all.

The first thing Chen felt as he began to wake, was a throbbing sensation as he groggily opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He sat up slowly, groaning in pain and rubbing his head. As his eyes began to focus more clearly on his surroundings, he realised he was doing something he hadn't done in a long time. Getting up in his own, proper bed. He looked around, taking it all in.

The sun was shining through the windows, and illuminating the bed he slept on. He took in its warmth and took a long breath, before stretching and yawning, sitting up, propping himself against his pillow. Then he remembered everything. Yang finding him, going back to his true home, and then getting punched in the face by a young child prodigy, namely his younger sister, Ruby.

He saw the door creak open, and turned to face it. Before he knew it, Rose petals were scattered all over the floor and found something headbutting his stomach. He looked down to see his little sister holding him in a crushing hug. She was pretty strong for a small girl.

"Oh my God I missed you so so so so so much!"

Chen smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"I missed you loads too Ruby..." He said with a contented sigh.

"Oh and uh..." Ruby looked down, after she had retracted from the hug. "Sorry for... heh... knockking you out."

Chen smirked as Ruby characteristically went on a lengthy spiel.

"You see, I heard Yang go upstairs, and then I knew she was upstairs, and then you surprised me, and I thought you were an intruder seeing as the voice was masculine, and Yang was upstairs, so then my instant reaction was to lash out, and then I realised it was you, and... yeah, I'm sorry Chen..."

Chen chuckled.

"All you had to say was sorry Ruby."

"You're not mad?"

"Of course not, if anything, you should be mad at me leaving. And I'm sorry for that, I just had to do it to get revenge on those who put me through the torture."

"Did you manage to do what you wanted?" Ruby looked at him.

"No... sadly, but I did learn some important lessons," said Chen wistfully as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Then that's okay!"said Ruby, rather upbeat.

Chen looked at her questioningly.

"If you learnt some lessons, surely you would become a better person," explained Ruby . "And did you regret doing what you did?"

"Well I regret leaving you guys, but I guess... not really in terms of what I did while I was away."

"Then if you're happy, then that's great, I couldn't ask for anything more!"

Chen smiled ruffled Ruby's hair.

"Plus, you're here now, so that's all that matters," said Ruby as she hugged Chen once again, resting her head against his shoulder.

Chen's smile grew wider and he returned the hug, just enjoying the moment.

They stayed like that for several minutes, and eventually Chen pulled away and held her by her shoulders, taking a good look at her.

"You've grown quite a lot since I last saw you Rubes."

"Of course, I've been drinking lots of milk!" said Ruby happily.

Chen tutted and rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face.

"What?" said Ruby indignantly. "I have!"

Chen's smirk turned into a chuckle at Ruby's behaviour.

Ruby pouted. "I'll knock you out again!"

This just made Chen laugh even harder. "I'd like to see you try," teased Chen, knowing that Ruby wouldn't do that again.

Ruby huffed before jumping off Chen's bed. Then a mischievous smile crept onto her face, and quick as a flash, she slapped Chen in the balls before quickly running out of the room, disappearing, leaving behind yet more Rose petals.

Chen was in serious pain after that. He held his sore area and started hopping around after falling off his bed.

"RUBY!"

* * *

Yang heard a loud yell from Chen's room, and looked up from the couch to see Ruby run past her into the kitchen, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Ruby..." said Yang.

Yang heard Chen thundering down and came the same way Ruby did, running past Yang.

"Chen?"

Chen ignored her and chased after Ruby in the kitchen.

"Come here you little rascal!" shouted Chen, still in pain from the earlier event.

"I'm sorry!" giggled Ruby as she avoided Chen's grasp several times.

Chen suddenly got an idea and used his telekinesis to shift a chair so it got in her way. Ruby yelped and stopped just short of the chair. Chen dropped it with a clatter and then darted in, grabbing Ruby and holding her upside down by her legs.

"Chen!" said Ruby as she dangled by her feet.

"Are you still ticklish?" Chen asked, a devious grin on his face.

"Uh yeah..." said Ruby before she realised what was happening. "Chen! Nooooooo!"

Chen used one arm to hold Ruby up, while the other reached for her belly and he began tickling her, Ruby squirming and giggling, whilst yelling at Chen to stop.

By now, Yang had walked in and was laughing at the events that were unfolding in front of her.

"Like a couple of rowdy kids," she joked.

"Chen please!" Ruby gasped. "I'm really sorry!"

Chen rolled his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! Just please put me down!"

Chen carried Ruby over to the couch before playfully throwing her onto it. He smirked as he looked down at Ruby who was still recovering from the tickle fest.

"Don't mess with me again, short stuff," teased Chen.

"I won't be small soon! I drink lots of milk..."

Chen just laughed. "You've already said that before Ruby."

Ruby huffed and sat up on the sofa. "I really will knock you out again..."

Chen just shook his head and walked into the kitchen, grabbing some cold toast from the counter, and shoving it down his mouth all at once.** (Please pardon the innuendo, it wasn't intentional, I promise) . **

"Chen!" complained Yang. "Where are your manners?"

"Food ish food," said Chen shrugging, with his mouth full.

Yang tutted, but took the seat next to Chen, while Ruby jumped up from the couch and sat at Chen's other side, not wanting to be left out.

"Where's Uncle?" Asked Chen, who had finally swallowed all the toast.

"He's been pretty busy," said Yang.

"Yeah, he's not around very much," added Ruby.

"Oh right," said Chen, disappointed.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Chen's scroll, which he had left at home before he had run away, flashed up, saying that he had an incoming video call from their Uncle. Quickly, he picked up the scroll and put Qrow on the line.

"Uncle?"

"Chen!" exclaimed Qrow, a huge grin on his face. "Yang told me that she found you and took you back!"

"Yeah," said Chen, an equally huge grin on his face.

"How have you been?"

"Not bad, I missed you all like hell though!" said Chen. Then he paused. "Knowing you Uncle, you probably didn't call just to check how I was doing."

"Ah, on the ball as always, it seems," said Qrow, still with a grin present. "Well, I'm not sure if she has told you yet, but Yang is gonna be heading for Beacon Academy tomorrow..."

Chen looked at Yang. "Nope, she didn't tell me."

Yang grinned sheepishly. "Hehe..."

"Ah, well anyway, seeing as you're back, good timing too, I was thinking I could send you to Beacon too, you always wanted to go there, right?"

Chen nodded, the grin reappearing on his face. "Yeah! That would be really awesome!"

"I was positive you were going to say yes," beamed Qrow.

"But I'll be all by myself then..." said Ruby, pouting.

"You'll see us in a couple of years, don't worry squirt!" said Chen teasingly.

He got a dirty glare from Ruby, and he swore he heard something along the lines of : '_I drink milk...'_

"Great!" said Qrow. "Well, I have to go now, it was nice seeing you Chen, and I'm looking forward to meeting you in person soon!"

"Bye!" Said the three siblings in unison.

And with that, Qrow was gone.

There was a short silence, before Yang broke it, pulling Chen into a trademark crushing hug.

"I can't believe my baby brother is coming with me to Beacon!" She squealed excitedly.

Chen just rolled his eyes and somehow managed to push Yang away. "For crying out loud Yang, I'm your _twin _brother! Not your baby brother, your _twin _brother! Y'know, _twin _being the key word?!"

"Someone's getting touchy," said Yang, her mischievous grin still evident on her face.

With a yell of frustration, Chen got up from the table and stormed up the stairs, locking himself in his room.

"Well..." Began Yang. "That was a thing..."

"Yang, you should stop saying that, he gets really annoyed when you do that," said Ruby.

Yang sighed. Then she grinned.

"Well, what kind of a sister would I be if I didn't annoy him?"

"Yaaang... Seriously, you should go and talk, I mean, he wouldn't charge up the stairs like that unless he was truly peeved."

Yang held up her hands in surrender. "Fine, fine, I'll go apologise..." She mumbled as she exited the kitchen and made her way slowly up the stairs.

* * *

Chen had immediately jumped onto his bed, and he took his scroll out and plugged in his headphones. _Why couldn't Yang just quit doing that? _He wasn't truly annoyed at his twin sister, and he still loved Yang and Ruby to death, but with both of them getting on his bad side today, he just felt like throttling them. He saw the door creak open, and saw Yang step inside cautiously. Chen just sighed and closed his eyes, listening to the music. He suddenly found himself in another one of Yang's bone-crushing hugs. He opened his eyes and sighed again. _He seemed to be doing a lot of that today. _

"What do you want Yang?"

"I- I'm sorry for calling you my baby brother, I mean, I-I didn't know you got that annoyed," she said meekly.

Suddenly, Chen just burst out laughing. The sight of his boisterous, loud and upbeat twin sister being so apologetic cracked him up. Yang seemed happy that he didn't seem mad, but still huffed indignantly, her apologetic expression changing into a irritable one.

"What?"

Between gasps of laughter, Chen managed to get out, "It's just, who would have thought of the mighty Yang Xiao Long being so meek and quiet?"

Despite herself, Yang couldn't help but laugh with him. After the laughter had died down, Yang looked at Chen hopefully.

"So you're not mad?"

"Yeah, not really no," said Chen, a smirk on his face.

"Yayy!" Said Yang happily. Then, she got up and ran out of his room whilst saying,

"Then that's great! Ruby and I are going into Vale, and you're coming with us too!"

Chen just rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he mumbled, but nonetheless walked out of the door to join his two hyperactive sisters.

* * *

Five minutes later, he had changed into a _Nirvana _T-shirt, and a pair of ripped jeans, with _Vengeance _tucked safely behind his back. It was a warm morning, so he didn't need to put on many layers as he stepped outside.

"Are we walking?" Asked Chen.

"Yeah, there's only room for two on Bumblebee, and I'm don't wanna make anyone feel left out," said Yang with a grin.

"Can we just go already?" said Ruby, as energetic as always.

"Yeah, we're going, just calm down Rubes!" laughed Yang.

Chen ran a hand through his messy blonde hair before shoving his hands in his jean pockets and he walked with Ruby and Yang, exchanging some banter on the way. Chen smiled happily, he hadn't felt this carefree in a long time. He enjoyed the slight breeze against his face and he just took a deep breath. The combination of sun and breeze was perfect. Until Ruby jumped on his back and ruined the moment.

"Yay! Piggy-back!"

Chen was in a good mood so he just played along and ran around for a bit with Ruby on his shoulders. Eventually, they had reached the commercial part of Vale, and Chen offloaded Ruby's weight.

"Well it's about lunch time, so we can eat somewhere, then we can go and buy some stuff? Plan?" asked Yang.

"Sounds good, I'm starving!" said Ruby. "I hope they have cookies..."

Yang and Chen both tutted, with Chen rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

* * *

A few minutes later, the trio found a cafe that they liked, and sat down. Of course, Ruby ordered cookies, while Yang and Chen just went for sandwiches. Chen smiled as Ruby munched on her cookies, before taking a bite out of his own BLT sandwich. All was going well, and Chen was blissfully content. Of course, knowing his luck, his mood just had to change.

He wasn't sure at first, but then flashbacks, memories came back to him.

_Lying down on the cold metal, helpless. A man, took a needle and injected something into him. Chen writhed in agony as whatever it was coursed through his system. He swore he could have seen an evil grin on his tormentors face. Chen thrashed about more and more, the pain almost unbearable. Then slowly, darkness, a thing he was quite used to by now, began to creep up, and eventually he blacked out, giving in to the slumber of unconsciousness._

He snapped out of it, and a growl escaped his lips.

"Chen, are you okay?" asked Ruby, touching his shoulder cautiously, while Yang had a anxious expression on her face.

Chen couldn't hear them. He felt so angry, the flashbacks were a reminder of what shit they had put him through. He couldn't stop himself, he couldn't stop his rage, as he stood up and marched out of the coffee shop, unaware of his two sisters chasing after him, telling him to stop. The man Chen recognised, was the man in his flashback. The man was just waiting outside a shop. With an angry roar, Chen steamed towards him.

"YOU!"

The man at first looked shocked, and then terrified as he realised just who was approaching him.

Chen lifted up his hand, his fury allowing him to use his telekinesis to lift the man off the ground, and flinging him into a wall.

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" Shouted Chen as he picked the man up again, throwing him against the wall again. By now, the man was unconscious. As Chen lifted him up the third time, ready for the kill, he then became aware of Ruby and Yang practically screaming at him to stop. This snapped Chen out of his murderous trance, and he sagged, letting the man drop gently to the floor. Chen sat down on the pavement, head in his hands. _He had lost control. _He had promised himself he would let go, and he'd just gone and almost killed that man.

The police had showed up pretty quickly, but they had let Chen go off scot-free, seeing as the man he had knocked out was a wanted criminal.

Chen looked over at his two sisters. There was no mistaking the fear in their eyes. _They thought he was a monster. _He looked away, back down at the floor, as the criminal was taken away by the police. Chen should have been happy. A man he despised was in jail now, and he had managed not to kill him. Yet, he had scared Ruby and Yang, and that was what was stopping him from being happy. Soon though, Yang and Ruby sat on either side, and comforted him, both rubbing his back. Chen tried to escape.

"Get away, I'm a monster..." he whimpered.

"Nonsense!" said Yang. "You're Chen, our brother, my ba- twin brother."

"But I saw the fear in your eyes... You were thinking I could hurt you too, but I would never..." Chen broke down in sobs.

"We know you wouldn't Chen," said Ruby sadly. "I mean, it was only because that guy hurt you in the past..."

"Yeah, no matter what you do, you're our brother first, anything else second," said Yang, squeezing him tight from one side.

Chen looked up and smiled. "You guys might annoy the hell out of me, but you're the best sisters I could ask for..."

"Cheer up Chen!" said Ruby.

"Yeah!" giggle Yang. "Cheer up Chen!"

Chen found himself laughing at their behaviour, and pulled them both into a tight hug.

"I love you guys..." he said with a smile.

* * *

A few hours later, it was approaching 5:00, and the trio had had the most fun in a while. They had got kicked out of a library after seeing who could shout 'cookies' the loudest. They had bought ice creams and slushies, and then they'd had some childish fun on a bouncy castle.

"That was the most fun ever!" said Ruby happily.

"I think you won in the library after you got up on the table and shouted it!'" said Chen laughing.

"Should we head back yet?" asked Yang.

"Uhh... you two go ahead" said Ruby. "I'm gonna go and look at some books..."

"You sure you'll be okay by yourself?" asked Chen.

"Did you even have to ask that?" asked Yang with a giggle. "Ruby has Crescent Rose! She'll be fine!"

"Yeah!" said Ruby. "Well... see ya," she said before zooming away, leaving a trail of petals behind.

Yang smiled at Chen. "Let's go home then Chenster."

Chen smirked. "You really are special, aren't you?"

"I'm not that bad," she pouted.

"Nah, you're not bad," said Chen, before grinning. "You're awful!"

A man and his dog walked past at the moment, and Yang's face lit up in to a grin.

"Don't you mean, I'm pawful?" she said.

Chen groaned. "And that proves my point exactly. Absolutely Appalling..." he complained, before realising he had unintentionally made a pun, thanks to Yang.

"That's the spirit Chen," she giggled.

"Son of a bitch..."

* * *

**Well that was chapter 3, and finally a little bit of action, huh? Once again, I would appreciate it if you could review, follow or favourite if you like this story so far. And now I am just writing this so I can perhaps, maybe, possibly, preferably, reach uh... 3300 words. (OCD much). **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I've decided to do longer chapters, so updates won't be as frequent, but I'll try not to disappoint! Anyways I can't wait for volume 2 of RWBY, and also the latest episode of Red vs Blue blew my mind. Let me know your thoughts about it in a review or PM me. And also, I was thinking of doing an OCxBlake pairing, because given Blake's being a faunus, and being a former member of the White Fang, and Chen's history, it could make for an interesting plot line, you could also let me know what you think in a review, or something. Anyways, enough of me blabbing on, here is Chapter Four, of Just Let Go: Team CBSE. (Red vs Blue anyone?)**

* * *

"Oh! I can't believe my baby sister is coming to Beacon with us!" said Yang, squealing as she pulled Ruby into a crushing hug. "This is the best day ever!"

"Pleash Schtop," muttered Ruby, with Chen just laughing and shaking his head at Yang's overly affectionate manner.

"But I'm so proud of you!" exclaimed Yang as she pulled away from the hug.

Really sis, it was nothing," sighed Ruby.

"I hardly think that it was nothing Ruby," said Chen, speaking up. "To get a personal visit from the headmaster of Beacon after beating up a load of people, that's pretty awesome."

"Yeah!" added Yang. "It was incredible! Everyone's gonna think you're the bee's knees!"

Chen just rolled his eyes. "I do agree with the idiot for once."

"Who are you calling an idiot, baby brother?"

"I told you not to call me that..." muttered Chen. "And anyways, I was calling you an idiot Yang, you stupid or something?"

"Shut it smart-ass," said Yang, playfully punching Chen in the shoulders.

"Guys!" said Ruby. "I don't wanna be the bee's knees, okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees. I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees." She finished her short rant and looked down.

"What's with you, aren't you excited?" asked Yang.

"Of course I'm excited, I just..." Ruby sighed. "I got moved ahead _two _years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang pulled Ruby into a one-armed hug. "But you are special!"

"Yeah, you almost managed to take out that criminal guy, and attracted the attention of Ozpin!" said Chen reassuringly. "You have to be special to do that, and to get accepted two years early. We won't treat you any differently. You're our sister first, anything else second."

"Yeah!" agreed Yang, fist-bumping with her twin brother.

Ruby's face lit up into a smile for the first time since they had boarded the Beacon airship. "Thanks guys..."

Suddenly, the news report they were half-watching, about the criminal Ruby had fought, and the White Fang, was interrupted by a woman, who Ruby recognised from the fight last night.

"Who's that?" asked Yang.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh." Was all Yang said, as Chen just facepalmed.

The woman, now known as Glynda, explained to them that they were the lucky few who managed to get into a prestigious academy and blah, blah, blah.

Her hologram disappeared, and Ruby rushed to the window, in awe of the sight, despite the fact that she could have seen the view ages ago. But it turned out that wasn't what she was looking at.

"I can see Signal from up here!" she exclaimed. "I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home now," said Yang, wrapping her two siblings into a tight hug.

As they hugged, Chen saw a guy running past them, evidently suffering from motion sickness. "I guess the view isn't from everybody..."

"Well, it was nice moment while it lasted..." said Ruby.

Chen stepped back just as he saw Vomit Boy, as Yang called him, release a projectile of puke, just missing Chen, but some of it landing on Yang's shoe. Chen just smirked. "Have you checked your shoe Yang?"

Yang gave him a look as if to say: '_Why would I want to do that?' _Regardless, she looked down, and was horrified at the vomit that had landed on her shoe.

"Eww gross Yang! Get away from me!" said Ruby in disgust as she backed away from Yang.

Chen just laughed as Yang began chasing Ruby around the room, her childish screams echoing off the walls.

'_This is gonna be an interesting year'_

* * *

As soon as the airship landed, Vomit Boy immediately ran out and luckily found a bin to puke in.

The three siblings sighed as they walked past him.

"Poor kid," remarked Chen.

"My poor shoes!" said Yang.

Chen tutted. "It'll wash off... Actually, it already has washed off."

"Shut it, you," said Yang, giving him a poke on the nose.

The trio had made their way to the courtyard, where they stared in awe at Beacon. Suddenly, a guy walking past caught Ruby's attention, with her freaking out about the guys weapon. Chen quickly backed away and walked off, not wanting to cope with Ruby obsessing over weapons.

"Chen! Where are you going? Don't leave me!" shouted Yang.

"Gonna socialise, good luck," said Chen with a grin, and he walked off into the distance, leaving Yang to cope with Ruby's hyper-activeness.

* * *

A few minutes later, Chen was walking aimlessly around the campus, not really having any idea where he was going. Suddenly, he saw a couple of guys hassling a girl, throwing her bag around. Anger began boiling up in Chen. He hated bullying, it absolutely disgusted him.

"Oi!" He yelled, using his telekinesis to move the bag into his own grasp.

The two thugs looked at him angrily. "You asking for trouble punk?" asked one of them, with orange hair. He was rather tall, with a big physique, but that didn't intimidate Chen.

"You feel proud bullying a girl?" He asked, the anger starting to subside.

"She's a Faunus!" The guy retorted. "Scum of the Earth."

Chen's anger flared up considerably again. Another thing he couldn't stand, was racism. He held a grudge against the White Fang. It was the one thing Chen couldn't let go of, because of what they had done to him. (**Not telling you what it is yet, hehe sorry), **but he would never discriminate on the Faunus in general, just because of some extremists. With an angry roar, he dropped the Faunus girl's bag, and then he lifted up the orange-haired thug, and tossed him against a wall. He didn't move after that, he just kept moaning in pain.

"You might wanna go help your friend," said Chen, cooling down almost instantly. He had channeled a lot of his aura into doing that, and was completely tired out. He was now panting from near-exhaustion.

The other thug had quickly rushed off to help his fallen comrade get up, before helping him limp away.

"This isn't over!" shouted the injured thug.

"Whatever," said Chen nonchalantly.

He bent down and picked up the girl's bag, before walking over and handing it to her. "You okay?" He asked her, still out of breath.

The Faunus looked down with a slight flush on her face, before nodding timidly.

"It's fine, I'm not gonna hurt you," Chen joked.

"Thanks for helping me," said the Faunus quietly.

"It's no problem, if it's two things I can't stand, it's racism and bullying."

"Most humans would have just walked past me, considering I'm Faunus..."

"Yeah, well most humans are judgmental dicks, and I'm not one of them," said Chen, earning a slight giggle from the timid girl.

"My names Blanc by the way," she said.

"Nice to meet you Blanc, my name's Chen," he said.

Despite her scared appearance, she was actually the same height as Chen. She had free-flowing, white locks, almost rivaling Yang's luscious hair, as Yang so put it. Her eyes were an orange shade, contrasting her hair and her attire. She wore a white shirt, with silver armour covering her chest and sides. She wore a silver coloured skirt, and small white sneakers, another big contrast compared to the well-protected other half of her body. Finally, on her head, she had pointy cat ears, but she must have been half-faunus, because she didn't have a tail.

"Do you have any clue where we're meant to go?" asked Blanc, breaking the short awkward silence between them.

"Eh... I was kind of just wandering around, so the answer to that would be no."

"Well that's helpful," said Blanc, a grin forming on her face, the ice breaking completely between them.

Chen laughed. "Certainly is."

"Well, I think the main hall would be a good idea," said Blanc.

"Good idea!" said Chen. "Why didn't I think of that?" He facepalmed. "I'm really not on the ball today."

Blanc let out another giggle as the two began to make their way to the main hall. "You are blonde," she said jokingly.

Chen acted indignant. "Hey, white is kind of like blonde... I guess?"

"Whatever Chen," laughed Blanc.

After that, they didn't have much to say, but there was an amiable silence between the two newly acquainted 'Hunter and Huntress in Training'.

_'Plus one friend, get in there Chen.'_

* * *

When the two of them walked into the main hall, Chen saw Ruby and Yang already there.

"Hey! Chen!" shouted Yang. "Come over here! We saved you a spot!"

Chen wanted to be with his sisters again, but he didn't want to leave Blanc either.

"It's fine, go join your friends," she said, as if she had read his mind.

"Sisters, actually, and rather sadly," said Chen.

"Oh! Well I can see the resemblance between you and blond one, but not the red one," said the faunus, slightly confused.

"Half-sister, it's a long story," said Chen.

"Oh, okay," said Blanc, sensing that he didn't want to take this any further, she began to walk off.

"I'll see you around?" asked Chen.

"Sure, nice talking to you Chen," said Blanc, as she found her way between two people.

Content that she was okay, Chen finally joined his sisters, expecting questions from Yang. However, both girls seemed to be occupied with a white haired girl in a white dress, who was holding out some leaflet and talking really fast. Then, Yang intervened, and then Ruby looked happy, and then he got close enough to hear the conversation.

"No." Then Ruby looked sad.

Before Chen could question what was happening, he heard a cough and saw Headmaster Ozpin, clearing his throat getting ready to speak.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The students began whispering between themselves. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Then, Glynda appeared and said,

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

There was muttering all around as Ozpin and Glynda left the stage.

"He seemed kind of... off," commented Yang.

"Almost as if he wasn't there," agreed Ruby.

There was a short silence, before Vomit Boy, as Chen still didn't know his proper name, stepped up beside the ice lady, as Chen didn't know her name either, and said, "I'm a natural blonde you know."

The ice-lady just facepalmed, while Chen was confused.

"What the hell? Worst pick up line ever, of all time."

"Never mind Chen," said Ruby.

The ice lady walked off, with Vomit Boy still bugging her.

"So who was that lovely lady?" asked Chen.

"Oh, that was Weiss, I don't think she likes me very much..." said Ruby sadly.

Chen raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story..."

"She seemed pretty, _Weiss_ cold, to me," said Yang, looking at the other two in expectation.

Ruby and Chen groaned.

"Shut up Wang."

Yang hit Chen in the shoulder. Hard.

"Ouch."

* * *

It was approaching bed time, and all of the first years had gathered in the ballroom. There did seem to be a divide in boy territory and girl territory, but then again that would be expected. Chen had changed into his night clothes, a Ramones T-shirt and grey sweatpants. He had set up close, but not too near to Ruby and Yang, giving the girls some privacy. He took his scroll out and plugged his headphones in, blasting out Nirvana. He closed his eyes and laid down. Suddenly, he noticed a presence standing over him. He pulled out his headphones before seeing Blanc standing there, a smile on her face. Smiling back, he took his headphones off.

"Hey Blanc!"

"Hey Chen."

"Did that prick give you any more trouble?"

"Nah. Thanks to you Chen," said Blanc.

Chen blushed slightly. "Oh stop it you," he laughed.

Blanc let out her own giggle. "I mean it Chen, thanks for sticking up for me." She said.

"It's cool."

"So, what were you listening to?"

"Nirvana, you heard of them?"

"Oh yeah, I love them!"

"Wanna listen?" asked Chen, holding out one headphone for her.

"Aww thanks Chen!" She said, happily accepting the headphone and sitting quite close next to him. **(A/N: I know I said that Chen would possibly be paired with Blake, but if you think Chen and Blanc is better, just let me know, or something like that...)**

Chen blushed as their sides touched. He wasn't sure whether he had feelings for the Faunus girl, it was a bit early for that, but she was certainly pretty, and Chen had little experience with girls. As they listened to a tune, Blanc rested her head on Chen's shoulder, making his heart skip a beat. He furiously tried to hold back a blush.

'_Just relax Chen, be cool.'_

Chen closed his eyes, still sitting up, and just enjoyed the music. Eventually, Blanc had to go, and with an apology, she went back to her own bed, quickly pulling the covers over her.

"Yang!"

Chen turned around to see Yang and Ruby approach, or rather, Yang dragged Ruby to, some girl with long dark hair and amber eyes. Something about her intrigued Chen. Then it hit him. She was beautiful. He knew most guys would go for a Yang-type girl, but Chen wasn't most guys. He didn't know what kind of type he liked, but he definitely knew that she was the type he liked. He laughed as it was evident Ruby and Yang were awkwardly trying to make conversation. He suddenly thought he saw the girl's bow twitch. _Must have been imagining it... _No, he definitely saw it again just then. Did that mean she was a Faunus? But why would she try to hide it? He didn't blame her though, the amount of prejudice against them was sickening. As he admired the supposed Faunus, he got distracted by Ruby and Yang fighting, before Weiss walked over and yelled at them. It ended with the black haired girl blowing out her candle, effectively ending their argument.

A couple of minutes later, Chen decided to chat with the girl he thought was beautiful. He got up and walked over, with the girl using a much smaller candle to read her book. She looked up before he even got a word out. _Yep. Definitely a Faunus. __  
_

"Uh... hey," said Chen, running a hand through his hair.

"Hello." Was all she said.

"I take it you met my two idiots of sisters," said Chen.

"Sadly I have, but I have to feel sorry for you," said the girl with a slight smile on her face.

"Oh, sometimes I'm a lot worse," joked Chen, keeping his voice down so as to not disturb other people.

"But you did something good today," commented the girl. "Not many humans would do that."

Chen was surprised that she had seen. "Would you have done that?" he asked, already knowing she was a Faunus.

"Uh..." The girl was caught off guard, realising her mistake.

"It's fine, I could already tell you were a Faunus," whispered Chen.

"H-how?" she asked.

"Did you know?" said Chen with a grin on his face, while leaning in closer, as if revealing a secret. "I'm psychic."

The Faunus stifled a giggle. "No seriously, how?"

"I saw the bow twitch," replied Chen truthfully. Then he paused. "How rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself yet, Chen Xiao Long, unfortunate twin brother of Yang Xiao Long and older brother of Ruby Rose."

"Blake Belladonna," said the Faunus, now known as Blake, with a giggle.

"Nice to meet you Blake," said Chen with a smile.

"Likewise Chen," said Blake. "But I'm sure you didn't just come over here to make small talk," she added with a smirk.

Chen stuttered. "U-uh-uh yeah, um, well I..."

_Dammit Chen, you screw-up._

"I... uh, I'm not gonna beat around the bush, I think you're beautiful..." he said looking down, blushing furiously. He half expected Blake to be disgusted and just go back to reading her book.

However, she also blushed a rather deep shade of red. "Why thank you Chen," she said, flustered, but still trying to keep the conversation light.

Chen just scratched the back of his head. "Uh, it's okay, I uh, I... gotta go now, bye..." With that, he quickly scooted back to his own sleeping mat.

_Real smooth Chen, real smooth..._

The same with Blanc, Chen wasn't sure he could consider it a crush, but the fact that Blake knew he thought she was attractive made him cringe. He hoped she wouldn't take it the wrong way. It was just a compliment. Yeah, that was it, just a compliment... It didn't mean anything... He tried to reassure himself.

_'Compliment my ass.'_

Chen, too tired to think about it any more, snuggled into the sheets and fell asleep.

* * *

_Not this again. Chen found himself unable to move. Strapped down. He felt exposed and very alone. Apart from the low hum of the air conditioning, there was silence, until several white clad figures entered. Chen braced himself for the pain. They never sedated him. Maybe they were evil and they just liked seeing him suffer. He'd been stuck here for a long time, yet he had no idea what this 'project' was hoping to achieve. He'd not been told anything, and this made him angry. Yet his anger couldn't trigger his semblance into doing what he normally did when he was angry. His aura levels were seriously low. He winced in pain as he felt sharp prodding all over him. He kept in a scream as he felt multiple scalpels digging in to him at once. He was used to the pain, yet it seemed to still hurt just as much. But he could no longer keep in a scream as parts of his skin were cruelly ripped off... Why were they doing this to him?!_

Chen woke with a gasp, temporarily unaware of his surroundings. It was dark, just like that place. He shot up out of bed, almost headbutting Yang, who had been looking over him, and she had to dodge with super quick reflexes.

"Easy Chen, you're okay..." she said.

Ruby wrapped Chen in a tight hug. At that moment, he couldn't do anything except hug back, until his brain started functioning properly again.

"Chen..." she said with a worried expression.

Chen finally realised that he was safe, with his two sisters, at Beacon academy. He was going for initiation to become a hunter in training, so he could eventually help make the world a better place. To get rid of all people like the ones that tortured him.

"I'm fine... Thanks guys..."

Ruby kept hugging him. "Was it bad?"

Chen nodded. "Yeah."

She hugged him tighter. "We're here for you bro," said Ruby, while Yang nodded.

"Thanks." Chen managed a smile.

It was only 5:00 in the morning, and his two sisters decided to stay with him, something that Chen greatly appreciated. Ruby sat next to him, still hugging him from the side, while Yang sat on his mat with a worried expression. Chen knew that she really had to be concerned, Yang was usually carefree and easygoing.

"Yang, I'm fine, you don't need to worry. It was just a nightmare." He assured her.

"I know.. it's just, I don't know, seeing you like that had me really scared, I'm not gonna lie," said Yang, worry still etched on her face.

Chen nodded, as Ruby snuggled in closer to him. The three of them just stayed there, not doing anything, yet Chen found it good. None of them were really in the talking mood. He closed his eyes, listening to Ruby's small breaths against his shoulder.

* * *

A couple of hours later, when the sun was up, Ruby, Yang and Chen were getting their equipment ready.

"You seem awfully chipper today Ruby," said Yang, as an excitable red head walked past, with a guy long black hair and some pink highlights.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking," said Ruby as she pulled Crescent Rose into a hug. Chen rolled his eyes.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together," said Yang, with Chen nodding in agreement.

Ruby sighed in frustration. "You sound like _dad_!" said Ruby shutting her locker. The mention of their deceased father didn't stir up any, or much, emotion within Chen. "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink _milk._"

"But what about when we form teams?" asked Yang.

"Well... I'll be on a team with you and Chen, right?" asked Ruby, suddenly nervous.

"Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?" said Yang, suddenly very interested in her hair and Chen slowly nodded in agreement, while being seemingly fascinated with a gun cartridge.

"My dears Yang, and Chen, are you two implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?" asked Ruby accusingly.

Chen looked away scratching his head, leaving the unfortunate Yang to answer Ruby.

"What? No! Of course we do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!" said Yang, with a nervous laugh.

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" said Jaune, (Chen knew his name now), as he walked in between the three siblings. "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?"

Yang sighed, Ruby let out a giggle, while Chen raised an eyebrow.

Chen had now fully prepared his weapon, inserting a new cartridge into it, his blades currently hidden in the gun. He had strapped armour to his chest, sides and back, before putting on his pack containing two large machine gun cartridges.

"Ready to go guys?" asked Chen.

"We don't even know where we're meant to be going dummy," said Yang.

Suddenly, Glynda Goodwitch's voice came over the speaker. "_Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.__"_

Chen looked at Yang, a smug grin on his face.

"Let's just go," huffed Yang.

The trio made their way out of the locker room, before seeing Jaune slumped against the wall. Evidently he had just been rejected, again, by Weiss.

"Having some trouble there, Lady-killer?" asked Yang teasingly.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" asked Jaune, in such a manner that Chen had to feel sorry for him.

"Come on pal, let's get you to the cliff," said Chen, lifting Jaune up and supporting him.

Jaune sighed. "Thanks Chen."

"How do you know my name?"

"Ruby told me," replied Jaune.

"Ah, so you know my little sister then?" asked Chen, a teasing grin on his face.

"Uh, yeah, and I know what you're thinking, no," said Jaune, managing a smile.

Chen just smirked.

* * *

Soon, there were sixteen individuals on pads, just on the edge of Beacon Cliff, looking over the tranquil Emerald Forest. Chen recognised Blanc and gave her a wave. She waved back with a smile.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

Then Glynda spoke up. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams'. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

"What? Ohhh..." groaned Ruby.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well," said Ozpin.

Ruby just groaned some more, while Chen shook his head.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years," added Ozpin.

Chen swore he could have heard the sound of glass breaking, as Ruby exclaimed out, _"What?"_

"See? I _told_ you-!" said the excitable girl, known as Nora, to the unfortunate person next to her with the pink highlights, known as Ren.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _will_ die," said Ozpin.

Jaune laughed nervously next to Chen before gulping.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately," explained the Headmaster. "Are there any questions?"

Jaune tentatively raised a hand. "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good," said Ozpin. Now, take your positions."

Jaune still had his hand raised, as the various students got ready. Chen turned with his back facing the forest, before crouching down.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." He didn't see the students getting launched off one by one. "So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling," said Ozpin.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?" asked Jaune, still unaware.

Chen facepalmed.

"No. You will be using your own 'landing strategy'." Said Ozpin, showing no signs of annoyance at the blonde's ignorance.

"Uh-huh... Yeah," said Jaune, still thinking about something.

Yang winked to Chen and Ruby, before putting on some sunglasses, and then she was flung away, into the distance. Ruby went next.

"Good luck Jaune," said Chen with a wink, before he was launched backwards, doing back flips in the air.

* * *

"So, what exactly is a landing strategyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..."

Ozpin simply looked up at the 16 students, and took a sip of his coffee.

* * *

After back-flipping several more times, Chen straightened up and turned around, enjoying the wind blowing against him. He saw Yang speed past him, even though he'd been flung after her, having the time of her life. Chen shook his head with a smile, before using his telekinesis to propel himself forward, pushing against the trees below. After a while, he let himself fall slowly, still using his semblance to stop his fall, by pushing himself up against the trees occasionally. Eventually he lander, did a barrel roll, and then stood up straight, dusting himself off. He looked around him, saw it was safe, and decided to walk on. Suddenly, he heard a crash and dodged an Ursa which came flying past him.

"What the hell?" he said out loud.

"Sorry about that," said a voice from the forest.

"Blanc?"

She stepped out of the shadows with a grin. "The one and only."

A short silence between the two of them.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Chen incredulously. "Not saying you're not strong, like, but..." he trailed off blushing.

Blanc giggled. "Okay I get it Chen, it's fine. That was my semblance anyways," she said looking down.

"Super-strength?" mused Chen. "Still not as awesome as telekinesis though, right?" he asked her teasingly.

"You're right. Yours is the best," giggled Blanc, playing along.

"Yeah it is!" said Chen, a little too enthusiastically. He realised that and scratched the back of his head, and another silence hung in the air between them.

"So, I guess we'll be partners for the next four years, huh," said Blanc, trying to start up conversation again

"Unless one of us, or both of us die in the next four years," said Chen jokingly, before seeing the look Blanc gave him. "Sorry, I just have a... weird sense of humour."

"It's okay," said Blanc with a giggle.

"So, should we proceed?" asked Chen.

"Lead the way."

With that, the two of them walked on to the ruins, unaware of what was following them.

* * *

After a while of walking, the forest began to thin out.

"We're close," said Chen.

Blanc just nodded, but she had a worried expression on her face.

Chen stopped walking and looked at her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just... I think something is following us."

"Could it be a someone?" asked Chen, before hearing the ground rumble, and a King Taijitu burst out of the ground.

"Definitely a something!" said Blanc, trying to insert a bit of humour.

Chen grinned. "We can take it."

Blanc charged at the black half, which was the only half present at the moment. She dodged a lunge from it, before jumping on it and slashing at it with her katana, before jumping off so that it couldn't shake her off. She kept this up several times, but the black half gave up on her, and went for Chen instead. He dived out of the way, taking a couple of shots with _Vengeance _and dodging it again when it came round. The third time, however, he was knocked against the ground by the black half lunging at him.

"Chen!"

"I'm fine! Just keep it busy!"

He saw Blanc nod, and watched her slash at the creature, then darting away before it could get her.

Chen steadily stood up, and was about to fire his blades at the creature, before he heard another rumble, and then the white half of the King Taijitu appeared.

"The other half's here!" shouted Chen.

"Got it!" said Blanc, still focusing on the black half.

Chen and the white half entered a pattern. Chen would lunge out of the way, before getting in one or two shots, before being forced to dodge again. His shots were rushed and didn't damage the creature too much.

He rolled underneath the white half, firing off shots from beneath it. However, he got knocked away by the tail of the King Taijitu, and his weapon fell out of his grasp. It then approached Chen with speed. He was completely at its mercy.

Instinctively, he raised his hands as the creature went in for the kill, and waited for death. But it never came.

Chen opened his eyes, and found the creature furiously struggling to get close to him. He then saw his outstretched hands were the reason why he was keeping the beast at bay. Whether it was his aura, or semblance, was unknown, but it didn't matter. Whatever it was, he was getting tired quickly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Blanc getting knocked to the floor. This distraction caused Chen's attention to waver, and force he was using to hold back the beast was getting weaker. Suddenly, the white half let out a hiss, and reared back. Chen thought that this was the end, but then he saw several arrows sticking out of the creature's head. It fell forward, with Chen barely managing to roll over so he didn't get crushed. He looked up and saw that both halves of the King Taijitu were slain, the black one having beaten savagely on the head by a female figure. A hand reached out to him, and he took it.

"Thanks man," said Chen, taking a look at his saviour. He wore a red sweater, no armour, and he was just wearing jeans. He had grey, not quite silver, eyes, and short brown hair.

"No problem, the name's Edward, or just Ed for short."

"Hey Ed, I'm Chen." He looked over to where another girl was helping Blanc. "That your partner?"

"Yeah, she's called Sapphire, and I guess the Faunus is yours?"

"Yeah... You're not one of those racist dicks are you?" asked Chen.

"Nah, course not. The human race is messed up. I gotta feel sorry for them..."

"Yeah..." said Chen.

Sapphire wore a turquoise 'combat skirt' and light blue knee high socks. She had sapphire coloured hair (What a surprise!), and yellow eyes.

* * *

The four of them talked a little, while still making their way to the relic site. Eventually, they reached some sort of ruins.

"Think this is it?" asked Chen, looking at the other three.

They just gave him a look and made their way down there. Chen shrugged and followed.

On some pillars, there were... Chess pieces?

"This is interesting..." remarked Sapphire.

"Well, we should pick one and get out of here, like quick, I don't want to face anymore enemies," said Ed.

"Wimp," teased Sapphire, playfully punching his arm.

"So what're your two weapons like anyway?" asked Chen.

"Well, I can use my aura to summon arrows, I could make other stuff, but I have really got the hang of it yet..." said Ed.

"Just go my two trusty nunchucks here with me," smirked Sapphire, pulling them out from her belt.

"Nice, man," said Chen appreciatively.

"We've already seen yours, pretty impressive stuff," remarked Ed.

"Oh you haven't even seen the best of mine yet," said Chen.

"Well, I'll look forward to seeing it then," smirked Ed.

Chen laughed, but noticed that Blanc hadn't really been involved with the conversation.

He nudged her. "Blanc, you okay?"

She gave him a smile. "I'm fine, it's just my timid personality I think. I get nervous around new people," she said with a laugh.

"It's cool, I was just wondering," said Chen, smiling and accepting the reason which was easily believable.

"Should we make our way back?" asked Sapphire.

"Yeah, that sounds good," agreed Blanc.

Little did the four of them know, their year was going to be more than just dealing with the Grimm...

* * *

**And that's chapter four done, with 6000 words! Double as much as any other chapter :D Anyways, just to reiterate, let me know in the review, should it be ChenxBlanc, or ChenxBlake? Or it could be a completely different pairing! (No incest though, that would just be ew.) I'd like to give a shoutout to Kymeara, just because I felt like it, hehe... Anyways I'll be away for a couple of days, and then for another week a few days after that. I'll try to write short chapters in advance, so I can still post every day while on holiday. Anyways, more action will follow soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay then, many people have wanted ChenxBlanc, so that is just what I'll do! :) I'm going walking for two days, starting tomorrow (British Time), so I won't post for those two days, but then after that I have summer holidays, so I should be able to write more then. (Sorry but this chapter will be rather short). But because I'm going on holiday for a week after that, I'll try to write some short chapters in advance so I can still post one chapter from my phone every day. I'd like to thank everyone for their support so far, I didn't expect my first Fanfic to go so well. But always remember to review to give me some advice, that would be much appreciated! :) On with the story:**

* * *

"Blanc Neige, Chen Xiao Long, Edward Azul, and Sapphire Moon," declared Ozpin. "The four of you collected the black knight pieces, and will henceforth be known as, Team CBSE." There was a cheer and a round of applause. "The team will be led by... Chen Xiao Long!"

"Wooo! Go Chen!" shouted Yang from the side, while Ruby was dancing around excitedly.

The newly formed Team CBSE left the stage, and Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang walked past them.

Chen fistbumped Yang, and gave Ruby a hi-five. Weiss just walked past, and Blake said a 'Congratulations' as she made her way onto the stage.

Chen took a seat in-between Blanc and Ed, and watched as Ruby was announced leader of the newly formed Team RWBY. His little sister, a leader. Chen couldn't describe how proud of how he was at that moment. Yang obviously could though, as she pulled Ruby into a massive hug.

'It looks like this is gonna be an interesting year' thought Chen, echoing Ozpin's thoughts on the stage.

As soon as Ruby had gotten off the stage, he had grabbed Ruby, to her protest, and hoisted her up on his shoulders.

"Nice job kiddo," said Chen as he marched around the hall.

"Chen!"

"Sorry," said Chen chuckling a little as he put her down.

"She's not the only team leader, y'know," said Weiss. She tried to sound neutral, but Chen could tell she was at least a little jealous.

"Can't someone be proud of their sibling?" asked Chen coolly.

"Well no, it's just..." Weiss was flustered. Hardly anybody had talked to her like that ever in her life.

"It's just you assumed that I was making out like she was some sort of child prodigy?" asked Chen.

"Do you even know who you're talking to?" asked Weiss recovering, shooting an icy glare at him.

Chen didn't look away. "If you're someone important, I don't give a shit," he said bluntly.

"How dare you-"

"I don't care if you're bloody important Princess, because frankly, people that aren't stuck up little shits are better people than those who are!"

"Chen... give it a rest..." said Ruby wearily, putting a hand on Chen's shoulder.

Chen sighed, still glaring at Weiss. "Yeah, sorry Ruby."

Chen left with his team, as Ruby tried to talk to Weiss.

"That was Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee Company," said Blanc quietly. "They use Faunus labour..." she added quietly.

Chen shook his head. "Ruby really shouldn't make friends with a racist," he said.

"Well we don't know that she's definitely is racist..." said Sapphire.

"True..." sighed Chen.

* * *

Several minutes later, they were looking for the house they were staying at. Each house housed three teams, and was on campus provided by Beacon. There were many more people at the school this year, so there weren't enough dorms for everyone. The houses were quite far away from the school, but they didn't have to have breakfast, lunch and dinner in the main hall, as a kitchen was provided in their house.

"House four is over there," said Ed pointing.

The four of them walked up and looked at the sign.

"Looks like we're sharing with Team RWBY and Team JNPR," said Blanc, reading the sign on the door.

Chen fumbled in his pockets for the keys, and eventually managed to find it. Putting the key in the lock and turning, he opened the door. Blanc went in first, followed by Ed, then Sapphire, and Chen went in last. It was actually quite large, with a communal lounge with a Dust-Box, several comfy sofas and some beanbags; a big dining area and a kitchen with an oven and a microwave. Then upstairs, there were three big bedrooms, with a TV in each one. They found the one saying 'Team CBSE' on it, and entered.

"This might just be the best house ever... of all time," said Chen, admiring their bedroom.

"And there's bunk beds!" squealed Sapphire in excitement.

Chen laughed and rolled his eyes. "You're just like my sister Ruby."

Sapphire grinned dopily and jumped onto the top bunk. "Dibs getting top!"

Ed shrugged his shoulders. "Fine by me."

He sat down on the bottom bunk, and started to unpack. Their luggage had already been set down in the house before they got there.

"Do you want top or bottom?" asked Chen to Blanc.

Blanc gave a nervous giggle. "Top please..."

"Aw yeah sister!" said Sapphire as she hung off her bed, giving Blanc a hi-five.

"Sure," smiled Chen, as he sat down on the bottom bunk and opened his suitcase. It was going to be a fun year.

* * *

No nightmares had struck Chen that night. He'd had weird dream instead. Something about... Headlight fluid and Elbow Grease. It really didn't make sense in the slightest.

Maybe the nightmare didn't come because he was happy, and he was leaving his past behind. Maybe he had truly let go now. He had a promising new life, with his two sisters, and his new team. He slept peacefully through the night, and woke up to find the sun shining through the windows.

He looked around and saw his other team mates had already gotten up.

"Could have at least told me..." muttered Chen tiredly as he dragged himself out of bed. As he slowly stumbled to the bathroom, a figure shot out from behind and tackled him too the floor.

"What the-"

"Got you, Lazybones," said Ruby happily, as she got off Chen. "It's our first proper day at Beacon!" she added excitedly.

Chen groaned as he slowly stood up, trying the keep steady, He had never been a morning person. When he didn't have a nightmare-riddled sleep.

"Come on!" said Ruby, jumping up and down.

"Ruby... Please... I need to shower and get changed..."

"Don't be too long!" said Ruby as she dashed out of Team CBSE's room.

"That girl will be the death me," said Chen with a slight grin, shaking his head.

Chen finished toweling of, before pulling on his boxers and his school trousers. He looked into the mirror, admiring his abs.

"Damn Chen..." he said flexing. "You looking fine." He then smirked at his own stupidity, before realising he'd left his shirt and blazer in the bedroom.

He unlocked the door and walked out, and grabbed his shirt. As he was about to put it on, Blanc wandered into the room **(Cliche, I know...) **and blushed when she saw Chen topless.

"God, Chen, I'm sorry," she said, her cheeks stained a deep shade of red.

Chen was equally surprised, and he had a slight flush on his face. "No, Blanc, I left my shirt and blazer in here, and, uh, I should have remembered to take them... I'm sorry."

Blanc giggled. "It's fine Chen. We just need to both be more careful in future."

Chen scratched the back of his head. "Hehe, yeah..."

A playful smirk then formed on her mouth. "Anyway, it's not like I didn't like what I saw," she purred.

Chen burst out laughing. "Are- are you serious? Imagine that, Blanc Neige, of all people, saying that..." He managed to get out between short bursts.

Blanc couldn't help laughing herself. "What can I say?"

Chen had now managed to put on his shirt and blazer, before standing up. "Shall we go?"

"Indeed we shall," giggled Blanc, before following Chen downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

As he walked into the kitchen, Chen was greeted with the smell of bacon.

"Mmm, bacon..." **(Gears Of War 3 anyone?)**

"Morning Chenny," said Yang, who was the one cooking the bacon.

"Morning," replied Chen. "I've forgotten how good bacon is..."

Yang then turned to Blanc with a smile. "Morning Blanc."

"Morning," said Blanc, smiling shyly.

Nora was bugging Ren, who was trying to read the newspaper. Ruby and Weiss were sitting together, talking about something Chen could only imagine. Ed and Sapphire were sitting next to each other, eagerly awaiting the bacon. In the Living Room, Blake was sat on a beanbag reading her book, while Pyrrha, a red haired girl who had been on the cover of 'Pumpkin Pete's' cereal box, watched Jaune playing a game on the Dust-box.

"Morning guys," said Chen.

Ren looked up from his newspaper and nodded to him. Nora gave an overly enthusiastic wave, while Ed and Sapphire both smiled and said hi.

"Hey Ruby," said Chen, interrupting her conversation with Weiss. He paused for a second, before smiling at Weiss, wanting to make amends. He wanted to make her sister happy, so the least he could do was try to be friendly to her partner. "Hey Weiss..."

"Hey Chen!" said Ruby happily, before nudging Weiss.

"Morning Chen," she said, with a smile. Chen could tell it was forced, but if they were both willing to make up for the previous day's incident, then that would be fine.

He said morning to everyone else, before taking a seat on the other side of Jaune.

"Whatcha playing Jaune?"

"_Vault Hunters" _replied Jaune, concentrating hard at beating the game. **(Vault Hunters is a Borderlands reference, anyone?) **"This level is impossible!"**  
**

"Can I have a go?" asked Chen, as Jaune died in the game for the umpteenth time.

"Uh sure," said Jaune, handing the controller over to Chen.

Chen smirked, and leaned forward. "Watch and learn Jaune."

* * *

In ten minutes flat, Chen had beaten the level.

"What?!" exclaimed Jaune and Pyrrha at the same time.

"You know there's a sprint button right? It makes the jumps a lot easier..." said Chen.

"Uh... yeah, of course I did... I just..." Jaune looked down.

Chen laughed. "It's okay buddy," he said, slapping the blonde boy on the shoulder. He handed the control over. "Good luck."

Jaune sighed. "Thanks Chen..."

Chen walked into the kitchen, just as Yang set down the bacon, and then a plate of tuna.

"Why the tuna?" asked Chen questioningly.

"Blake's favourite," grinned Yang.

Blake took a seat next to Yang, and Chen leaned over and whispered, "Does she know?"

"Uh.. no," said Blake.

"She's not racist you know," said Chen. "In fact, I don't think anyone in here is racist, apart from Weiss possibly."

Blake sighed. "I know... I might tell Yang because she's my partner, but I just want to keep it a secret really from most people."

Chen raised an eyebrow, but didn't pry any further.

Suddenly, Blanc stood up. "Uh guys... Lessons start at nine..." She then nodded to the clock.

The others looked from her to the clock, and saw the time.

_**8:59 AM**_

"Son of a bitch!' shouted Ed, and the 12 Hunters and Huntresses in Training rushed out of the door, leaving half eaten food on the table.

* * *

Ozpin shared a look with Glynda as twelve pupils rushed towards the Academy, several minutes late for their first lesson.

Glynda looked at her watch, while Ozpin just simply took a sip out of his coffee mug.

* * *

**Anyway, I'm really sorry it's short, but I'm a bit rushed and stuff. Also, it's not a great chapter either, i'll admit, but later ones will be better :)Chapter 6 will be coming out on Wednesday hopefully. And I hope to write up to chapter 12 or 13 in the holidays so I can post one everyday on my phone while i'm on holiday. Anyways, leave a review, or follow and favourite if you liked the story. Thanks once again for your support! :D Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am :3. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Woohoo! I'm back with another chapter earlier than expected! Also, I have started writing a side-project, involving Team CBSE, but a zombie apocalypse AU. Let me know what you think of that? Also, a bit more of Chen and Blanc this chapter ;D**

* * *

Chen stormed after Weiss as she walked away from Professor Port's lesson, where she'd just battled a Boarbatusk. Chen was livid. Why would she talk to Ruby like that? She only wanted to cheer her on!

He spotted Weiss take a right, and he quickly managed to catch up with her.

"What the hell is your problem with my sister?" He asked angrily.

Weiss turned around with a scowl.

"She's just a girl. She's not fit to lead a team." she said with equal force. She turned away airily. "Ozpin made a mistake, I should have been team leader."

"Piss off."

"Excuse me?" asked Weiss incredulously.

"You heard me. I _said, _piss off Princess." Chen glared at her.

"How dare you?!" spluttered Weiss. "I am Weiss Schnee, Heiress of-"

"I've already told you, I don't give a shit who you are or how important you are!" yelled Chen. "With an attitude like yours, I can see exactly why you _weren't _chosen as a team leader."

Weiss growled in rage. "I'm more skilled than your little sister anyway," she spat venomously.

Chen wanted nothing more than to fling Weiss off Beacon Cliff after that remark, but forced himself to calm down. "As I said before, you don't have the right attitude." He hoped Weiss wouldn't snap or something.

Luckily, Weiss just narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you act like you're perfect," began Chen. "And a good team leader would never badmouth another member of their team."

Weiss didn't answer. Instead her face adopted a softer expression.

"You've had everything your way, haven't you Weiss?" asked Chen softly. "I mean, being brought up in such a wealthy lifestyle..."

Again, Weiss didn't answer and just looked down at the floor.

Chen took this as a cue to continue. "But that's life, not everything will always go your way, you have to learn that. Instead of being bitter over what you don't have, just try looking on the bright side of things. That way you'll avoid run-ins... like this... in the future."

Finally, Weiss gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Just because you're the best fighter, doesn't mean that you'd make the best leader, no offense," said Chen. "I mean, Ruby is a good team leader because she cares about people, and she just tries to be nice and friendly to everyone. You can't really say you've been the most... supportive of team mates."

"I guess..." said Weiss, speaking up.

"The decisions gone against you. So what? Just think about the positives of the situation. Be the best team mate you can be instead," said Chen. "But do this for Ruby, not for me. And for yourself."

Weiss nodded, a faint smile on her lips. "You're right Chen..." She sighed and looked at him. "I really will try..."

Chen could tell this was sincere, and returned the smile. "Thanks Weiss..."

"I don't think your idea would work _all _the time though," she said, smirking.

Chen was a little surprised, whether this was because the ice cold heiress could somewhat smile, or at her suggestion, didn't matter. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you were going to die, then you were dead. You couldn't look on the bright side, because you'd be dead."

Chen laughed. "You raise a good point Princess."

"Please, don't call me that..." said Weiss.

"Sorry, the name sticks," said Chen. "It sounds a lot better than Heiress anyway," he added with a smirk.

"You know, just Weiss seems adequate enough," she said with a wry grin.

"Yeah, but seeing as how you're _so _important, I don't think adequate is your style," said Chen, meaning it lightheartedly.

However, Weiss still got the underlying message. "I know, I already promised you..." she said quietly.

"I was only joking Princess," said Chen with a smirk. "And I believe you, so don't worry."

Weiss only nodded.

"See you around, Weiss," said Chen, turning and beginning to walk off.

"Chen?"

The said blonde turned around. "Yeah Princess?"

"Thanks..."

"It's okay."

And with that, Chen turned the corner and walked away, humming a tune quietly.

* * *

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..."_  
_

"It was day..." said Ren with a sigh.

The majority of the table wasn't paying attention to Nora's story/dream. Weiss was doing something with her nails. Blake was totally wrapped up in her book. Ruby and Pyrrha were watching Jaune halfheartedly eat his food. However, Yang was completely enthralled by the story, cupping her face with her hands. Chen listened with an amused smirk on his face, while Blanc was sat close to him, politely listening.

"We were surrounded by _Ursi..._"

"They were Beowolves," sighed Ren. Chen shot him a sympathetic look.

"Dozens of them!" shouted Nora, standing up. Yang was still mesmorised by the obviously exaggerated tale. Chen rolled his eyes at his twin's stupidity.

"Two of 'em," corrected Ren.

'_How does he know the exact dream?_' asked Chen to himself in his head.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Finished Nora.

Ren sighed again. "She's been having this recurring dream for months now..."

Then, Chen's attention was caught elsewhere.

"Jaune, are you okay?" asked Pyrrha.

Jaune snapped out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" he asked, turning to face the table.

"It's just that you seem a little... _not_ okay..." said Ruby.

By now, everyone at the table had their attention drawn on the scraggly blonde haired boy.

"Guys! I'm fine, seriously... look!" He held up a thumb while nervously laughing. He then turned to the table at which Cardin Winchester was bullying a rabbit Faunus. He was laughing at her while one of his team mates Sky was mocking her ears.

Chen's blood began to boil with anger. He clenched his fists and stood up, only for Yang to quickly pull him down.

"Chen, please..."

"We don't want you to start a fight," added Ruby.

Chen smirked. "Don't worry, I know a... Um... Peaceful way to stop him," he said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" asked Yang.

"You'll see," Chen said as he got up from the table and winked at Blake and Blanc, who both stifled laughs.

Chen walked over, confidently striding towards Cardin's table.

"Oi, Cardin!" he called out as he was near the table.

Cardin turned around from mocking the Faunus girl, before narrowing his eyes. "What?"

"Remember what I said I hate the most?" asked Chen, trying to sound menacing.

"What's your point you little turd?" asked Cardin angrily.

* * *

At the table, Yang bit her nails, while Ruby was looking insanely nervous.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" asked Yang concernedly.

"He'll be fine, I'm sure of it," said Blake with a smirk, while Blanc quietly let out a giggle.

* * *

Chen simply raised both his hands. Two of Cardin's team mates were clueless at what he was doing, but Cardin and Sky knew exactly what he was doing.

"Okay. Let's go guys, wouldn't want 'Mr Justice' here to throw a fit." He was trying to sound hostile, but Chen knew there was fear behind the words.

The four ruffians slowly walked away, with Cardin shooting death glares at Chen.

"You okay?" asked Chen to the rabbit Faunus.

"Yeah, thanks..." she nodded and walked away quickly, but not before shooting Chen another grateful glance.

Satisfied, Chen walked back to the table.

"You handled that well Chen," said Pyrrha with a smile.

Chen noticed that Jaune was absent, but didn't comment on it.

Ruby got up and hugged him tightly. "You did good, big bro! But how did you do it?"

Chen smirked. "Let's just say... I have experience with people like him..." He shot another wink at Blanc, who blushed slightly and giggled.

Yang noticed this and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Care to share?"

Chen smiled and recounted the time where he had saved Blanc from Cardin's atrocious behaviour, with Blake occasionally interrupting to correct him on small details.

"I still think we should break his legs..." said Nora.

"What?" asked Chen, confused.

"Never mind," said Ren with a sigh, and he got up and dragged Nora with him. "Come on Nora..."

Chen turned his attention back to the table. "So yeah, that's pretty much what happened."

"Well, that must have been purr-fect for you then Blanc huh?" said Yang with a goofy grin on her face.

Groans came from all around the table. Chen took it one step further by picking up his apple and throwing it at her. It hit Yang square on the forehead.

Yang growled. "Watch it you..."

Chen just chuckled, and turned to Blanc. "You ready to go back to the house?"

"Uh, Ye-yeah sure," said Blanc, with a blush on her face.

Blanc got up and started walking next to Chen. There was a short silence between them, before Chen spoke up.

"So how do you think I did then?" he asked with a smirk.

"You did fine," said Blanc quietly, smiling up at him. "You know, you're gonna get hate for sticking up for us Faunus... We're not exactly liked..."

"Well, I'm willing to take the hate," said Chen softly. "Especially if it means defending my partner."

Blanc blushed at the mention of his use of the word 'partner'. It made it sound like she was actually wanted.

They had reached the door, and Chen had unlocked it, stepping inside. Blanc followed slowly.

"Chen..." she whispered, as she stopped walking.

Chen turned to face her. "Yeah?"

"Thanks..."

That was the second time he'd heard that these last couple of days. Not just your everyday 'thanks'. Like an actual, genuine thanks, one with meaning behind it.

"What for?" he asked, slightly confused.

He didn't get an answer. Verbally at least. Instead, Blanc just stepped closer, and leaned upwards slightly, before softly and slowly brushing her lips against his...

* * *

**Yeah! Cliches for the win! Anyways, sorry this is short, but I'm planning on writing more chapters soon, and also i'm a little tied up with the Zombie AU. Anyways, review if you think improvements can be made (They certainly can!), and favourite and follow if you liked this story. Thanks again for your support guys :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have nothing much to say this time really, apart from... Here is Chapter 7!:D (And a warning, a romance scene up ahead. I'm not very good at them, but oh well...) And I'm really sorry for the lack of rvb references, I just can't fit them in currently :( Warning: A bit of bad language. And sorry, not much content in terms of storyline, but chapter 8 will have more, don't worry ;D**

**Oh, and also, what did you guys think of the new RWBY episode today?! It was awesome! So many references! :D**

* * *

Chen's eyes widened in shock. He had no idea his partner had such feelings for him. He didn't know how to react at first, but made a split-second decision, and returned the kiss. He heard a purr from Blanc, before the Faunus placed her hands around Chen's neck. The kiss deepened as Blanc pushed Chen back into the lounge, their lips still touching.

Chen wrapped his hands round her waist, as he was pushed onto the sofa, with her on top of him. Eventually, both had to pull up for air.

"Wow..." said Chen, managing a flustered grin.

Blanc blushed darker red and just buried her face in Chen's shoulder.

Chen smirked and softly rubbed his hand behind her ears, earning another purr from Blanc.

"Good kitty..." he said teasingly, still petting her ears.

This got a quiet mew from Blanc, and Chen couldn't resist laughing.

"Aww that's too cute I'm sorry!"

Blanc scowled at Chen, giving him a gentle slap on the face.

"It's true kitten," he said cheekily.

Her scowl was replaced with a blush, and she buried her face in Chen's shoulder once more. "Shut up..." Her voice was muffled.

"I'm just teasing," said Chen reassuringly, whilst scratching just behind Blanc's ear, earning another mew, and a purr.

Chen leaned forward and kissed his partner on the cheek, before indicating he wanted her to get off him. She shuffled off, her face heavily red, and sat normally on the sofa. Chen got up off his back and sat next to her, his arm round her back. She smiled and leaned into him

Suddenly, they heard footsteps from outside, and Chen realised he forgot to close the door.

Blanc was still sitting very close, but they had no time to react, and Chen found that his right hand was still around her back. He quickly moved it up to her ears, just in time, as Team RWBY walked in at that moment. Blanc was still leaning against Chen's shoulder though.

"Interrupt something did we?" asked Yang with a knowing smirk.

Chen had known his twin long enough to know that as long as you didn't show any sign of weakness, she wouldn't tease you about it.

"Just petting my partners ears," said Chen casually. "You know that I had always wanted a cat..."

Yang didn't give up that easily. "Yeah, but there's no reason to get that close," she said with a wink.

Chen kept his voice neutral. "Yeah, well you normally have to get close to pet a Faunus' ears," he retorted.

Yang just grinned and instead looked at Blanc. "You look awfully red Blanc," she said with a smirk. The white haired Faunus blushed deeper, avoiding Yang's gaze.

"Ahhh-" began Yang, before being cut off by Chen standing up.

"Yang!" he shouted. "Just stop!" Yang and the others in the room ,who had been watching with amused interest, looked shocked.

"Have you ever considered that your teasing is not always funny, just plain annoying and immature?" he asked angrily.

"Chen, I-"

"Seriously Yang, you need to know when too far is too far!"

With that, the pissed off blonde stormed out of the room and upstairs.

Yang's expression changed from shocked to sad.

"I guess I do take things too far sometimes..." she said quietly.

Ruby put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Yang, just go talk to him. You know him, he'll cool down quickly."

Yang sighed. "I guess you're right. Sorry Blanc," she said with her head bowed.

"It's fine," Blanc replied with a small smile.

With a nod, Yang followed the rest of Team RWBY upstairs, while Blanc stayed downstairs and watched TV.

As Ruby, Weiss and Blake walked into the Team RWBY room, Yang softly knocked on Team CBSE's door.

"Chen?"

No reply.

"Chen, I'm coming in anyway."

Still no reply.

"I'm coming in!"

She opened the door and marched in, finding Chen lying down on the bottom bunk.

"Chen..."

She still didn't get a response from him.

"Chen, look, I'm sorry, I know I take things too far... And, yeah, look, I'm sorry, okay?"

She still didn't get any sign of acknowledgement.

"Chen, I can change, I won't tease you ever again, and I'll even try not to make any-"

"It's okay Yang," he said with a chuckle.

Yang looked confused. "You're not mad?"

"I was, but I got over it pretty quickly... but I thought it would be nice to see you suffer, just that little bit longer," he said with an evil grin. "Just to let you see how your teasing might end up."

Yang rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold back her relief, reaching forward and embracing Chen in a hug. Chen smiled and pulled her in closer, resting his forehead on hers, the two pairs of lilac eyes locking onto eachother.

"But seriously Yang, don't change. You can still tease all you like. It defines a part of you," said Chen softly. "Although, hold back on the puns. You do use too much of those..."

Yang giggled. "Well, I think they're absolutely _pun-_derful."

Chen rolled his eyes. "And that's exactly what I mean."

"You love me really though," giggled Yang.

"I _guess _I do," joked Chen._  
_

Yang poked his nose before breaking up the hug. "Love you Chen."

"Love you too Yang..." **(N'awwwwwwwwwwwwww)**

* * *

Chen fired the four blades, but Pyrrha blocked with her shield, the blades clattering harmlessly to the ground. Chen didn't have time to retract them, as Pyrrha charged forward, lunging with Miló in spear form. Chen rolled out of the way, the point barely missing him. Pyrrha quickly pulled it back before Chen could counter-attack, and swung the blunt end at Chen, hitting him square in the chest as he tried to re-balance himself. He grunted at the impact, but recovered quickly, giving no time for Pyrrha to react to his evasion. He noticed that because Pyrrha's shield was on her left side, she couldn't block any (non-lethal) dust rounds from her right side. Chen fired two dust rounds into the red-headed spartan's side. The result was Pyrrha, laid back on the floor, her aura in the red. Chen walked over and placed the barrel of his gun next to her head.

"Checkmate," he said with a grin.

A bell rung out signifying the end of the training session.

"Congratulations, Mr Xiao Long," said Glynda, as chatter filled the halls. "Your decision to dodge left was quick thinking, as she had no shield to protect her there."

Chen smiled down at Pyrrha and offered her a hand up. She took it, smiling back.

"Good match there Pyrrha," he said cheerfully.

"You're pretty good Chen, well done," said Pyrrha, graceful in defeat.

Weiss then suddenly appeared by them. "Hmph, you are quite good, I guess," she said airily, but gave a small smirk to let Chen know she was joking. "She was the winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row," she added.

"Really?" asked Chen.

"How didn't you know?" asked Weiss incredulously. "Surely you must have heard of her!"

"Of course I have!" said Chen. "It's just I recognise her as the person on the Pumpkin Pete's cereal..."

"Seriously?" spluttered Weiss.

"That's exactly how I recognised her too!" exclaimed Jaune, who had come over as well.

"Have you not lived in society at all?" asked Weiss.

Chen's smile quickly disappeared, her question reminding him of his past, albeit unintentionally.

"Well, I guess I haven't..." he said quietly, to the confusion of Jaune, Weiss and Pyrrha.

Ruby had come up to Weiss and gave her a nudge, indicating it was a bad idea. Weiss took the hint that he'd had a troubled past, and muttered a sorry before she left, following Ruby back to the house.

Chen sighed. "It's nothing...I've got to go now..." he muttered, saying goodbye to Jaune and Pyrrha.

"We should definitely have a rematch Chen!" Pyrrha called after him.

A faint smile formed on Chen's lips, as he turned around. "You bet."

* * *

Chen sat alone in the Team CBSE dorm. Ed and Sapphire were next door with Team JNPR, while Blanc was downstairs, talking with Blake.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Chen.

Ruby's head peeked round the door. Chen managed a smile as she walked in and sat on the bed, next to Chen.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "Weiss didn't mean to bring up your past. She's a nice person really once you get to know her, and she's been really supportive of me, so you don't have to yell at her again. Seriously Weiss is a good person and-"

"Do you ever stop talking?" asked Chen, with a slight hint of a grin on his face.

"Nope." Came the reply.

"That was actually quite a short reply," said Chen, with mock surprise.

"I never stop talking, it's just like I can't stop, because I have to explain a load of things, mainly apologising to Weiss, even though she tells me not to, and then like, yeah..." said Ruby, trailing off when she realised she was going off again.

"I spoke too soon," said Chen with a wry smile. He then pulled Ruby into a hug from the side. "But that really did cheer me up kiddo, thanks..." he said.

"It's okay" said Ruby. "I mean, I just hate to see you down, and you know, I thought it would be good to cheer you up, so you could be happy again..."

Chen chuckled. "You just keep rambling on..."

Ruby just nodded, not wanting to go off a lengthy spiel again.

Chen smiled and hugged Ruby full on. Ruby returned it and buried her face in his chest.

"Chen?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"You won't leave us again, will you?" asked Ruby shyly, looking up, but avoiding her brother's gaze, almost as if she was embarrassed to be asking. "I mean, it's just with your past coming up recently, I thought that you might... yeah..." Ruby trailed off.

Chen looked surprised. "You really think that I would do that?"

"Well, no, of course not!" said Ruby hurriedly.

"Well don't worry, I won't ever leave you guys alone," said Chen defiantly. "I've let go of my past, and I'm not going to chase it again..."

"Thanks..." said Ruby, burying her face in Chen's chest once again.

"It's okay kiddo," said Chen smiling fondly, while running a hand through Ruby's dark hair.

"Love you Chen..." said Ruby, her voice muffled by his chest.

"You too Rubes, you too..." **(N'awwwwwwwwwwwwwww, and a bit of deja vu)**

* * *

**Thanks again for your support guys, and you know the drill, review to tell me what you think, and favourite and follow if you like the story :)**

* * *

**EXTRA BIT!**

* * *

Chen sat in history class. Ed and Sapphire sat nest to him. Weiss sat in front of him, and Blake and Pyrrha were one further. Jaune was sitting at the front on the left, with Cardin one row behind. Chen was having trouble keeping up with Oobleck, let alone making notes. He then watched some rather amusing events in front of him.

Cardin had flicked paper at Jaune, waking him up. This caught Oobleck's attention, and he asked Jaune for the answer to a question he had just asked. Pyrrha tried to mime the answer to Jaune, but he got it wrong regardless. This got Cardin laughing, and it earned a facepalm from Pyrrha. Then Cardin got asked the question, but he didn't know either. He then got royally owned by the combined efforts of Blake and Pyrrha, who revealed that the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune, was night vision.

Ed nudged Chen. "That means they have, like, super vision in the day!"

Chen rolled his eyes with a smirk. "Improved eyesight would be a great help," he said.

"Uh... sometimes I, uh... like to take my hands and, uh, cup them around my eyes. Like little hand binoculars!" said Ed awkwardly.

"Shut the fuck up Ed..."

* * *

**And there's your Rvb reference! Now goodbye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Nuff said. (Also I will fix any errors when I Get a working Laptop.)**

* * *

Chen walked slowly through the outskirts of the Emerald Forest. Blanc by his side. Chen looked through the newly-added scope of _Vengeance _and scanned the area. Sapphire was a bit further back, playing with her nunchucks, watching the group's back, as Ed was ahead, his bow holding an aura-arrow, ready to strike if any Grimm were to appear. Chen occasionally heard rustles from the bushes, but attributed it to the wind.

Team CBSE were the first team from all the first years to go on a mission, albeit a simple one. All they had to do was watch the perimeter of Beacon, while mechanics were fixing the Grimm shield surrounding Beacon.

"Do you hear anything Blanc?" asked Ed from up front.

"I think we're being followed..." she said quietly.

"How long have they been?" asked Saphhire.

"For the last few minutes I think... I wasn't sure at first, but now I'm definitely positive."

The group stopped moving. Blanc drew her katana out, crouching low. Ed's pulled back the bow, ready to fire. Sapphire swung her nunchucks around, narrowing her eyes, while Chen looked down his scope once more, ready to fire at the first thing that came at him. Blanc nudged Chen, pointing over to a bush, where there was a Beowolf spike sticking out. Chen nodded, amazed at Blanc's vision. He would never have spotted that. Chen aimed slightly right, before pulling the trigger.

"Go!" He shouted.

There was a howl from a Beowolf as Chen fired several shots into it. There was suddenly roaring everywhere, before they found fifty odd Beowolves surrounding them. Several charged from the circle they had formed. Chen fired at several more, cutting them down.

Blanc rolled out of the way of one of the creature's lunges, and quickly slashed at it several times, before ducking another's lunge, and it suffered a similar fate to the first. She jumped up in the air, slashing at another Beowolf as she landed. Suddenly, she was forced to dodge another Beowolf she had failed to see. Her katana was knocked from her grasp, but Blanc quickly recovered, easily and nimbly dodging the beast's attacks. She then jumped in, surprising it, and then with her semblance, sent the Beowolf crashing into two more of its companions, the force of the kick putting all three out of action.

Ed fired arrow after arrow at the advancing horde of Beowolves, hitting every one with a headshot. However, one of them got close, but as it was about to strike the unaware Ed, Sapphire came in hitting it multiple times with both nunchucks, and the creature dropped to the floor dead.

Ed looked in surprise, and saw that Sapphire had saved him. He gave a nod and smile before going back to shooting Beowolves. Sapphire fought close to him, taking out any Beowolves getting too close to her partner.

The majority of the Beowolves had been slain by the lethal combined efforts of Team CBSE. Suddenly, one of the Beowolves, the leader by the looks of it, howled. There was a low rumble, before about ten Ursi came charging from behind them. Chen's eyes widened, before narrowing them, and pressing a button on _Vengeance._

"You guys go ahead and take out those Beowolves!" shouted Chen, as more Beowolves approached them from the front. "I'll keep the Ursi busy!"

"How are you going to do that?" shouted Sapphire.

"Just do it!" shouted Chen, as _Vengeance _began morphing into something bigger. The four blades replaced by gun nozzles. He reached for his back and grabbed a full cartridge of machine gun ammo, before slotting it in.

"Come on Sapphire, let's trust the team leader!" shouted Ed. Sapphire nodded and followed, after seeing Chen's new weapon form, she was sure he could handle it.

As he made sure they were fighting the Beowolves, Chen let a grin form on his face.

"Bring it, you ugly bastards," he said, before letting rip.

* * *

"That is the best gun ever, of all time..." said Ed in awe as Chen had cut down the last Ursa.

"It is pretty cool," said Chen with a laugh.

The quartet had eliminated all the enemies efficiently, and had almost finished their patrol, only needing to clear the cliffs.

They made their way out of the forest, Beacon's massive cliff towering over them. They looked over at the destroyed bridge where Team RWBY and Team JNPR had fought a Death Stalker, _and _a Nevermore.

"Looks like this place is clear," said Chen, looking around. "Good job tea-"

They heard a high pitched screech and an angry Nevermore came flying out of the trees.

"Jinxed it Chen..." said Ed with a sigh. "Let's do it."

Chen still had _Vengeance _in Machine Gun Mode, and nodded. He let rip and a hail of bullets, forcing the Nevermore to evade, so it couldn't get close to the team, and with many bullets hitting it. Yet it still was still flying without much of a problem.

"Tough cookie eh?" said Chen under his breath.

It recovered and swooped low, dodging several arrows from Ed, and it came right at Blanc.

The Faunus steadied herself, before jumping, and landing on the back of the Grimm creature. She slashed at it continuously. The Grimm was still flying though, being able to take huge amounts of damage. Suddenly, it flung itself to the side, causing Blanc to lose her balance, and slam into a wall. She fell unconscious with blood leaking from a head wound. Chen saw this and went into a rage. _Nobody_ ever touched his team mates. His partner. His Blanc... He switched _Vengeance _back into its regular form, and fired the four blades, hitting the Nevermore's neck with deadly accuracy. The creature screeched and began to fall. Chen wasn't finished though. With an angry roar, he used his telekinesis to fling the Nevermore with great force, into the pit, where its neck snapped when landing on a large boulder. Chen retracted his blades. He was too tired to be angry, and felt the rage quickly subside.

Despite this, he ran over to Blanc, where Sapphire was tending to Blanc's wounds. She was still unconscious, and she was cut all over her arms, and several bruises were also forming.

"Is she okay?" asked Chen, his eyes full of worry.

"She'll be fine, I'm a healer," replied Sapphire, closing her eyes and channeling her aura through Blanc. Chen saw that the cuts and bruises were slowly disappearing, and blood has stopped leaking from the wound.

"The Faunus have greater regenerative abilities than us," said Ed, walking up to them. "She'll be better in no time, trust me mate..." He placed a comforting hand on Chen's shoulder.

Chen smiled at Ed. "Cheers mate..." He then turned to Sapphire, who had stopped healing Blanc. "Thanks Sapph."

"It's no problem," she beamed cheerfully at Chen.

Slowly, Blanc woke with a pounding head.

"Wh-where am I?"

Chen quickly rushed up and pulled Blanc into hug. "You're okay..."

A little bit startled, Blanc returned the hug. "What happened?" she asked, closing her head as it ached slightly.

"You were flung against a wall, and you fell unconscious..." said Chen, pulling away slightly. "I was really worried Blanc... It looked and sounded painful."

Blanc took Chen's hands in hers. "But I'm okay now Chen, it's fine..."

Chen smiled as she took his hands in hers, and nodded.

A voice interrupted them. "Excuse me lovebirds, but they've fixed the shield, and I'd like to get back, preferably before dinner," said Ed with an amused smile.

Both Chen and Blanc laughed. "Yeah sorry," said Chen, blushing slightly, while Blanc was doing likewise.

Blanc let go of Chen, and the two of them stood up.

"Ready to go team leader?" asked Sapphire.

Chen blushed slightly. "Don't call me that, we're all equals in this team," he said.

"Good to hear that pal," said Ed with a smile.

And with that, Team CBSE made their way up the cliff, exchanging banter as they walked back towards Beacon.

Chen smiled to himself. He had a team that cared about him, and they all had respect for each other. He couldn't have been happier.

_Of course the past just had to come up and ruin everything..._

* * *

Unknown to Chen, there was a figure hiding in some long grass.

"Sorry Chen, nothing personal... Oh wait, yes it is..." he smirked to himself.

He looked through the scope of his sniper, and put his finger on the trigger. He licked his lips, his finger tightening on the trigger.

* * *

Two things happened simultaneously. Blanc suddenly jumped and shoved Chen out of the way, at the same time a gunshot rang out. The sniper round harmlessly hit the ground. Ed immediately saw the trail the bullet had left, and with accuracy, shot an arrow, flinging a man out of the bushes, and pinning him to a tree, with the arrow sticking through his shoulder. He quickly fired another one at his other shoulder, rendering him unable to escape. Chen looked up to see Blanc on top of him, before seeing Sapphire whack the unknown gunman with a nunchuck in the stomach. Blanc quickly got off him.

"You saved my life..." said Chen, smiling gratefully at Blanc.

"It's nothing..." said Blanc, blushing deeply and looking away.

"See, the Faunus do have their uses," joked Chen.

"Chen! Over here!" called Ed.

Chen and Blanc quickly ran over to the tree, where the man was pinned down, blood seeping from two shoulder wounds.

"Why did you try to kill Chen?" asked Sapphire angrily.

"He knows too much... We had to kill him... To stop the authorities finding us..." The man wheezed, before coughing.

Chen narrowed his eyes. He recognised this man. This was the man that had took him in the first place...

"You..." he snarled.

"Nice to see you Chen," said the man with an evil smile.

"Nice to see you..." began Chen. "..die that is..." he smirked, but it was angry smirk.** (Is that possible?) **

He held up _V__engeance_, and put the blades to the man's throat. He prepared himself to shoot, finger on the trigger. But this would be the first time he killed an actual person... He hesitated, and Blanc hastily put her hand on his arm.

"Don't do it... He's still a human..." she said fearfully.

"No. He's a monster, you have no idea what he did to me..." Chen said quietly.

The other three members of Team CBSE looked confused.

"But, please Chen, you could question him, he's more useful alive, you could use him to find other members to capture..."

Ed and Sapphire just watched proceedings in silence.

"No. What he did can only be punishable by death..." said Chen. "And I already promised Ruby and Yang I wouldn't chase my past... I have to let go... and the only way I can do that... is to kill him. Right here. Right now."

"Please Chen, he's a person..."

"Yeah Chen," the man sneered. "Listen to your girlfriend. I always knew you were too much of a pussy."

Chen snapped. "Am I?" And with that, he pulled the trigger.

* * *

"You have some explaining to do Chen..." said Ed, looking expectantly at the blonde.

Chen looked away from the corpse. "I guess I do..."

Chen told his team. About everything. How his parents had been killed by Grimm. How he was kidnapped. Tortured. Used. Tormented. How it had scarred him, that he had called his weapon V_engeance _because he wanted revenge. Then about how he had left his family again, intentionally this time, and then he told his team mates about how he learned to let go. How he couldn't bring himself to kill the people that had made his life hell. How he was better than them.

He had kind of broken the trend here, but he wasn't going to be taunted any longer. He had promised not to leave his loved ones again.

"And that's how I ended up at Beacon and met you guys..." finished Chen.

The other three were silent, until Blanc spoke up, tears in her eyes.

"I had no idea Chen..." she said quietly.

"I'm so sorry..." said Sapphire, who had her hand at her mouth in shock.

"Those bastards..." muttered Ed angrily.

"It's okay guys... I'm past it... At least up until now I was..." he said, looking over at the dead body of one of his former tormentors.

"You should have told us sooner... We could have tried to help..." said Ed.

"Yeah, we're your team mates, we'll stick by you no matter what team leader," said Sapphire, jokingly holding out a defiant pose.

Chen smiled. "I know... I just wasn't ready..."

Blanc rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay..."

Chen smiled again. "Okay. That's it. If anyone has something troubling them, they come to us first. We're a team, and we should trust eachother. That is a rule authorised by the team leader himself!"

The other three chuckled. "Yeah!" cheered Sapphire.

Chen held out his fist. "Team Fist-bump!"

The other three smiled and held out theirs too.

"Wait, we're still Team CBSE right, not Team Fist-bump?" asked Ed with a grin.

Chen rolled his eyes. "We can be both," he replied with a smile.

"Aww yeah!" said Sapphire. "Team CBSE, top of the leaderboard!"

And with that, Ed and Sapphire went to Ozpin's office to tell him what had happened, leaving Chen and Blanc watching the body.

Chen smiled at his partner. "You okay?"

"I'm always okay when I'm with you..." said Blanc.

"That just sounds soppy," said Chen with a grin.

Blanc giggled. "I guess so..."

Chen wrapped an arm around her, and she snuggled closer to Chen, burying her head just under his armpits.

Chen kissed her on the forehead softly, and watched the sunset with Blanc, the girl he was falling madly in love with.

He imagined how Yang would be reacting if she saw this. Probably calling him a slayer, and teasing him endlessly. Chen let out a small chuckle.

"What?" asked Blanc, looking up at him.

"Nothing..." said Chen with a smirk, as he heard police sirens in the distance. He looked down at Blanc, taking in everything about her. The cute little ears, the free flowing white hair, and those gorgeous orange eyes.

Chen mentally slapped himself. _What's up with you Chen? You're never as soft as this._

'I must truly be in love...'

* * *

**I thought it would be best to leave the gory bits out... And I hate writing soppy scenes, but I thought this might please a few people, Hehe, anyways, you know the drill, review, favourite and follow if you liked it :D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Back to the canon story, slightly at least. Warning: Possibly a bit of bad language.**

* * *

Chen rolled his eyes as he walked with Team RWBY around the streets of Vale, with Weiss grandly declaring stuff that Chen really didn't give a shit about. Unfortunately, Ruby had forced him along with them this Friday afternoon, when he would have much rather spent it with Blanc, Ed and Sapphire.

"Ugh, the docks smell like fish..." said Ruby, holding her nose.

Then Weiss said something else about students from another school, Chen didn't bother listening.

"She wants to spy on them so she can have the upper hand in the tournament," said Blake, deadpan. Chen chuckled a little.

"Ugh, you can't prove that," argued Weiss.

"So you're not totally ruling out the possibility?" asked Chen with a smirk.

Weiss glared at him. "Shut it you."

"Woah..."

Everyone's attention turned to where Ruby was looking. There was a dust shop that looked like a victim to robbery. The five of them made their way over to the crime scene.

The police there informed them that it was a robbery, yet only the dust had been stolen.

"Who would need that much dust?" asked Chen.

"It could have been White Fang," said one of the policemen.

"The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates," said Weiss with a huff.

"What's your problem?" asked Blake.

"_My _problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

"The White Fang is _hardly _a bunch of psychopaths," retorted Blake. "They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

Chen was confused. He knew that Blake was a Faunus, but he knew that most normal Faunus disagreed with the White Fang's violent ways. Why was she sort of defending them?

"They want to wipe humanity off the face of this planet!" said Weiss.

"Then they're _very _misguided," argued Blake. "Anyway, it wouldn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in downtown Vale."

"Blake's got a point," said Ruby. "Actually, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago, maybe it was him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal."

"As much as I hate agreeing with Weiss..." said Chen, speaking up. This earnt an eye-roll from the Heiress. "...The White Fang have done nothing but commit terrorist acts. People aren't going to respect the Faunus any more if you just give them a reason to hate them more."

Blake narrowed her eyes. "They're _not _scum. They are fighting for rights for the Faunus."

"They're doing it in the wrong way," said Chen.

"I'm sure they have their reasons. It's because of bigots like Weiss that they have to take drastic measures!" Blake almost shouted.

Before Weiss could vent her fury, Ruby dragged her along quickly, so she couldn't kill Blake. Yang smiled sheepishly at the other two.

"I think it's best if we leave it..." she said, before following Ruby and Weiss.

Chen was about to set off too, but then something struck him. He knew why Blake was being so defensive about the White Fang. He felt his head ache, and he quickly found a place to sit down, his vision wandered, with Blake panicking beside him, and he suddenly found himself, in Vale, but a different place, different time.

* * *

_Chen strolled happily along with his ten-year-old sister Ruby, and his twin sister Yang. Ruby was bouncing along ahead. Chen smiled as Ruby ran into a square bit of the street. There was a buzz of atmosphere as many people walked past. Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and suddenly smoke billowed up just left of Chen. Suddenly, several more blasts were heard, followed by screams. Chen instantly realised what was happening. They were being bombed._

_He ran forward to find Ruby, with Yang close behind. The sight he saw next sickened him. Ruby was lying on the floor, blood pooling around a gash in her stomach. Chen screamed her name as he ran up to her body. He shook her frantically. _

_"Ruby! Ruby!"_

_She couldn't hear him though, she was unconscious. As he turned to Yang, another explosion rang out, knocking his twin to the ground, and she bashed her head on the fountain, knocking her out instantly. He wasn't 100% sure, but he was almost positive it was the White Fang. They had done this before. _

_Chen could do nothing but cry, as emergency services rushed to the scene. They tried their best to load all the bodies on. Chen wanted to stay with Yang and Ruby, but he knew they would be safe in the care of the hospital. He still tried to follow them as they were loaded onto ambulances, but he was aware of others shouting at him. It was then that the pain registered. _

_There was a gaping wound going from his stomach to his chest, right near the heart. He was picked up and rushed to a waiting ambulance. There was a paramedic telling him he was going to be okay, reassuring him. Right before he was loaded onto the ambulance, he saw a small, dark-haired Faunus, running away, with a another Faunus with red hair. _

* * *

Suddenly, Chen was snapped back to reality, and the first thing he saw was a concerned Blake.

"Chen? Chen, answer me!"

"Wh-?"

"Thank Oum, you kind of just zoned out."

The female Faunus in the memory. At the time he just thought she was a unfortunate Faunus caught up in the terror. Now he knew the truth.

It was Blake. She was the one who had almost killed the three of them.

"You..." he snarled.

Blake looked surprised. "What?"

He angrily grabbed her, shaking her back and forth, not caring who saw.

"You're that Faunus I saw!" he shouted angrily.

"Shush, what if someone from Beacon hears?!" said Blake, shouting worriedly.

Chen suddenly found he had no energy to be angry, so he let go of her, and stood up.

"Just follow me..." he said.

* * *

Several minutes later, Chen had taken Blake to the square where the bombing had occurred. It had been repaired, with no evidence of the traumatic event that had happened there several years ago. He sat down on a bench, motioning for Blake to sit next to him. This area of Vale was literally deserted.

Blake suddenly realised why he had taken her here. Why he was so angry at first. She didn't say anything. She only looked down as she sat next to him.

"This is the place where Ruby, Yang and I almost died..." said Chen, his voice surprisingly quiet.

Blake nodded nervously.

"It was a bombing. A White Fang one."

Blake gulped.

"As I was being loaded onto an ambulance, I saw some Faunus girl. At first I thought it was just an innocent child Faunus caught up in the event. But..." Chen looked at Blake. "That wasn't the case... I pieced some evidence together."

Blake looked down again, avoiding eye contact with Chen.

"So that's why I hate the White Fang... I mean, I know I have to let go and all that bullshit, but that's one thing i can't let go... Anyone who hurts my sister's with the intent to seriously harm, or kill, I will hurt them ten times more..."

Blake gulped again. "Uh- Chen..."

Chen glared menacingly at her. Then he sighed, and his expression softened. He lifted up his Nirvana T-shirt, revealing one long scar, running all the way from his stomach up to just below his heart.

"It's funny huh... Two centimeters higher, it would have hit my heart and killed me..."

Blake looked horrified as she slowly traced his scar with her hand, unaware she was doing so. "Chen... I'm so sorry... I- I'm no longer part of the White Fang. I left because of the violence. I didn't want to kill innocents, but I was brought up into the White Fang... I thought it necessary at the time-"

"So you decided to avenge innocents by killing more innocents?" asked Chen bitterly.

"But I realised that the White Fang was going out of control, so instead of using my skills for terrorism, I decided to become a Huntress to make the world a better place..."

Chen sighed. "That still doesn't change the fact that you almost killed two of your team mates, your partner, although you couldn't have known that at the time. I know you didn't mean to, but I can't let go of that easily..."

"I understand..." said Blake sadly.

"But you know, that's my reason for hating the White Fang. Weiss doesn't hate all Faunus, probably just the White Fang. Maybe she has a reason too..."

"You don't know what it's like though... You've probably lived a good life so far, you haven't-"

"No I _fucking_ haven't!" shouted Chen, shocking Blake, who just sat there, momentarily speechless at the blonde's current outburst. "You don't even know me, how can you even say that?!"

"Chen, I-"

"I was fucking _tortured_ for _two_ years non-stop by some twisted individuals! Separated from my loved ones! Our parents were both killed in Grimm attacks! _You_ tell me that my life has been easy Blake Belladonna, you tell me that." He stared angrily at her.

Blake didn't say anything for a while, feeling incredibly guilty for just assuming that he had a good life.

"Chen... I-I didn't think properly, I'm sorry... But... what did happen?"

Chen sighed. "It's a long story."

* * *

Five minutes later, Blake sat down in shock.

"I... Had no idea..."

"It's fine... I guess you Faunus must have actually had it a lot harder than me, but it's just, when you just assumed by life was easy, I got mad... Humans have it hard too sometimes..."

Blake nodded. "I'll talk to Weiss, and the rest of my team about it tonight. I'll tell them everything. They deserve to know..."

Chen smiled. "You won't regret that decision. Weiss might not accept it right away, but if you just truly show her you want to be her friend and not to hurt her, she might eventually..."

Blake got up. "Come on, let's go find the others."

Chen stood up and the two of them walked back to the dock, where they saw Ruby, Yang and Weiss searching the place. Ruby suddenly looked their direction, and shouted.

"There they are!"

Chen and Blake smiled as the other three rushed over. "Where were you guys?" Asked Ruby.

"Probably making out, Blanc won't be happy," said Yang cheekily.

Chen just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, great joke Yang..."

"Guys," sighed Blake. "I have something to tell you... But I'm going to wait until we get back..."

The others looked in confusion.

"It will probably be for the best," said Chen.

"You know?" asked Weiss.

Before Chen could answer, they heard a shout, and they rushed over to the ship the shout came from.

Chen saw that there was a stowaway running from the police. He narrowed his eyes as he thought he recognised the stowaway. A blonde, monkey Faunus, who had a knack of breaking the law...

_Sun?_

Chen watched as Sun charged towards the group. As he was about to run past, Chen stepped out in front of him.

"Breaking the law as usual Sun?" he asked with an amused smirk on his face.

"Chen?" asked the Faunus asked, stuttering to a halt, surprised at seeing his friend here.

"The one and only!"

The police had managed to catch up to the stowaway.

"Gentlemen, we go to Beacon, we've got this guy under control..." said Chen.

"We still need to take him to the station so we... can..." The policeman trailed off as Yang adjusted her tank top, showing off more cleavage.

"We can take him, don't worry," purred Yang.

"Uh... fine," said the policeman, turning to his colleague. "Let's go."

Chen turned with a smirk. "For once, being flirty might have helped us."

"Shut up," said Yang with a grin.

Chen then faced Sun. "Good to see you again buddy!"

Sun smiled. "Same here man, what brings you here, you still chasing after those guys?"

"Nah, kind of stopped that, went to Beacon with my two sisters."

"Cool man," Sun said.

A cough interrupted their conversation. They turned to see Weiss looking expectantly.

"Care to tell us where you know that..." Weiss quickly stopped herself. "...That guy from?"

"Nice recovery," muttered Ruby, earning a glare from Weiss.

"Oh right, uh yeah... Well, when I... wasn't at home, Sun here helped me get by, y'know, him being street-smart and all," said Chen. "And we became good mates."

Sun laughed. "Remember that time we were at that club, and you tried to-"

"Enough of that," said Chen, glaring at Sun.

"Ooh, what did he do?" asked Yang, suddenly interested.

"Don't start," growled Chen.

"Oh, I'll tell you guys _all _about Chen's... exploits later, when we get back to your accommodation..." said Sun with a cheeky grin.

"You think you're coming with us?" asked Chen, raising an eyebrow.

"Consider it a favour, you know, for helping you when you were away..."

Chen sighed. "Fine. You'll be on the couch though..."

"Deal."

"We can't just let any Faunus riff-" Weiss stuttered. "Anybody into our house."

"I'd be happy to hear stories about Chen!' said Ruby excitedly, before taking Sun's hand and dragging him off to a Beacon transport. "You've got to tell me everything!"

Sun looked pleadingly back at Chen, not relishing the prospect of telling Chen's hyperactive sister every story about him, as she would probably interrupt him every sentence, but Chen just smirked and shrugged apologetically.

"Let's just go..." sighed Weiss.

Yang and Blake walked off, followed by Chen.

"So what did happen at that club? You're too young to be in one of those," Yang teased.

"I'm sure Sun will tell you exactly what happened," smirked Chen.

"Is it a good story?" asked Yang.

"You could say that,"said Chen with another smirk, as they joined up with the others on a Beacon Transport back to their school. He heard Ruby say something how people liked grapes, and he decided not to ask.

It had been a rather eventful day.

* * *

**Woohoo Go Sun! :D Probably my favourite character in RWBY, minus Nora. (Hopefully someone got the RT reference at the end with the People Like Grapes, courtesy of the one and only Mr Gavin Free! :D) Anyways, you know the drill, review, favourite and follow if you liked the story. Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 already? Time's flown past! I'll be concentrating on the zombie AU after this, so this will probably be the last chapter for a while. Sorry :( This scene will be rated M, for obvious reasons ;) This doesn't contribute to the plot, so you can give this chapter a miss if you don't like what I'm implying is going to happen in this chapter. I'm only doing this scene because of requests, and maybe because this fic has reached 1000 (Well, 1136) views! :D Thanks for all your support guys! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chen raised up his hands triumphantly, as Jaune flung the controller down growling.

"Team CBSE are the best!" he shouted, giving each member of the said team hi-fives.

"You got lucky," said Nora, narrowing her eyes. "Next time we'll break your legs!"

Chen laughed nervously. "I... Uh... Look forward to it?"

"I was thinking we could eat out tonight," said Yang. "Mainly because I forgot to buy food today..."

"Sounds good," said Blake, getting up and following her partner outside.

Ever since Blake had told everyone the truth, things had been a lot easier for her. To her surprise, Weiss just shrugged off the news nonchalantly.

"You're not a part of them anymore, so why should it matter?" she had said.

Everybody was outside at this point.

"I don't... feel very well," said Blanc quietly to Chen.

Chen nodded. "Hey guys, Blanc here doesn't feel well, so I should... uh..." Chen scratched his head. "Keep, her company..."

Yang smirked. "Don't do anything I wouldn't slayer," she winked.

"Yang!" groaned Ruby. "You pervert. He just wants to look after his partner!"

"Yeah," said Chen, before ruffling Ruby's hair.

"Whatever," said Yang smirking, before calling everyone else to follow her to a transport where she knew took them to the best restaurant ever.

Chen watched them leave, then he turned to Blanc. "So, what do you wanna do?"

Blanc looked down and blushed slightly. "As long as I'm with you I don't mind..."

Chen smiled. "Okay, sure," he said as he walked inside, Blanc right behind him.

The two of them walked into their dorm room, where they both sat down on Chen's bed, before turning the TV on.

"So what exactly is it that's making you feel unwell?" asked Chen.

"Headache," came the reply.

Chen reached for Blanc's ears, petting them.

"You'll be fine kitten, don't worry," he said soothingly, scratching just behind her ears.

Blanc purred loudly as leaned into Chen's touch.

"Someone's in ecs-cat-sy," said Chen with a smirk. "What?" he asked innocently when Blanc glared at him. "I am related to Yang!"

Blanc just giggled and rolled her eyes. "You're ruining the moment Chen..."

"Sorry..." said Chen sheepishly. "So what can I do to not ruin it?"

Blanc said nothing, just leaning in closer and hungrily kissing him, placing her hands on his shoulders and round his neck. Chen responded by kissing back just as passionately.

He heard Blanc moan into his mouth, and she then pushed Chen aggressively onto the bed.

"I need you," she said huskily. "Now."

Chen had never seen this side of Blanc before. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Came the blunt reply.

"I never knew you could be this naughty kitten," teased Chen.

Blanc blushed. "Sh-shut up..."

She whimpered as Chen caressed her smooth skin near her stomach. She responded by forcing her tongue into his mouth, their tongues twirling around.

Chen was surprised at the current events, but didn't complain as he helped Blanc hastily take off his shirt, before doing the same for the Faunus, exposing her chest to him.

More passionate kissing followed, and before long, Chen's jeans had been unzipped.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Chen.

Blanc nodded, her eyes full of... lust? No... love. "Yes... Please Chen..."

Chen blushed. "Okay then..."

He slowly snaked his hand up Blanc's skirt, and began rubbing the front of her panties. He was rewarded with a purr and a moan at the same time from Blanc. The White-Haired beauty blushed, before slowly pulling down Chen's boxers. She straddled Chen's waist, and with a moan, she slowly forced herself down, a wave of pain immediately shooting all over her, as blood trickled down from between her legs.

Chen noticed her discomfort and pulled her in, holding her tight, and whispering into her Faunus ears.

"Shhh... It's okay." He held her close as she whimpered more and more. Eventually, the pain subsided, and was replaced by a wave of pleasure. Chen thrust in and out, slowly at first, before getting faster and faster, while both their moans were getting louder. Chen felt a heat rush up from his stomach.

Blanc pulled Chen into another passionate kiss, muffling their moans. It just felt so good, and neither wanted the moment to end. Blanc was almost in ecstasy as Chen thrusted in and out of her. Eventually, the two had to pull up for air, a trail of saliva left behind, hanging from both their lips.

Chen held her in close again, feeling the heat from her. He kissed her several times down her neck, earning a shudder, and a moan.

"I love you Chen," gasped Blanc between moans.

"I love you too Blanc," moaned Chen, as he felt himself getting closer to climax. "Ugh... I think I'm close..."

Blanc nodded, her face a dark shade of crimson. "Me too," she whimpered, meeting Chen's thrusts with her own. She gripped Chen's shoulders tightly, closing her eyes to contain the amount of immense pleasure she was currently experiencing. She nipped at Chen's neck, leaving several love marks, claiming him as her own.

Her moans got louder and louder, and the thrusts picked up even more speed. Chen was grunting louder, still pumping in and out of Blanc. The two lovers held each other closely and tightly, and suddenly Blanc felt an indescribable wave of ecstasy, even more so than she had already experienced so far.

"Ahh Chen! I'm cumming!" she moaned loudly.

Chen knew he couldn't hold back much longer, as he felt a tingling sensation down below. He shuddered with pleasure.

"M-me too..." said Chen, panting.

The two partners locked in an embrace, before both of them reached climax, with Chen pulling out just in time. They just stayed there, reveling in what could have been the greatest moment in their lives, their lips still locked, and held tight in each others grasps, neither wanting to let go.

* * *

**And okay! Now that that's done, I won't have to write any more of these scenes in the future! :D I just thought at least one person would appreciate this... intimate moment between Chen and Blanc ;) I tried not to be too explicit with it, but I'm not very good with these things... Actually, no, I ABSOLUTELY suck at these, but oh well... And I'm sorry it's short, but I have the zombie AU too, which is coming out tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Woo! I'm back with another chapter! I'll probably update more on this than my Zombie fic, so yeah! Enjoy.**

* * *

"I never asked you how you've been," said Chen, as Sun and he sat outside on the grass near the house, watching the sun set.

"I've been good, you know?" said Sun. "Stealing, being a stowaway, all that stuff."

"Meet any new people?" asked Chen.

"Actually, I brought my team to Beacon!" said Sun excitedly. "Ozpin said that he could let the authorities ignore my petty crimes, as long as I joined the academy."

Chen had met one of Sun's friends before. His name was Neptune, and he yellow tinted goggles on his head, and blue hair. Chen had spoken to him a couple of times, and he had seemed cool. Actually, not just cool. Super cool.

"Nice man!" said Chen, holding up his hand for a hi-five and getting one. "It'll be good to have you around!"

Sun smiled, before leaning in closer to Chen.

"Uhh... you know your twin sister?" asked the monkey Faunus quietly.

Chen raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? What about her?" he asked wryly.

Sun scratched his head before letting out a nervous laugh. "Uh, is she... uh... like, sharing the house with you? Only my team's house is next door... and..."

Chen burst out laughing, instantly understanding what he was getting at. "You have a crush on Yang?!"

Sun blushed slightly. "Not so loud man..."

"Like, you only just met her a couple of days ago!"

"I don't know... I think she's beautiful..." said Sun quietly. "I was just making sure that you'd be okay with that... Like the crush, of course, I'm not gonna make any moves yet..."

Chen chuckled. "I'm totally fine with that! She's been teasing me relentlessly about me being close with Blanc, so it would be good payback if you two got close."

Suddenly, the door behind them opened, and the busty brawler in question leaned out of the doorway.

"Oi, you guys, message from Ozpin!"

And with that, she walked back inside, leaving the door open for the two guys, who quickly followed.

Everyone was arranged in the lounge, with them crowding round the TV, ready to listen to Ozpin's message. Jaune, who had the remote, saw that everyone was in, and pressed the play button.

Ozpin's face appeared on screen.

"As I'm aware some of you will know, there was a robbery of many crates of Schnee Dust from Vale Docks-"

Chen saw Weiss clench her fists.

"-The robbery, according to witnesses, was carried out by notorious criminal Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. Therefore, the Schnee company have asked us to provide some bodyguards for all shipments of Dust from now on. I have decided to give first-year students a chance in getting some experience in the real world. You will find out more tomorrow."

And with that, his face disappeared, and the TV went back to the comedy that they had been watching before.

"I told you it was the White Fang Blake," said Weiss with a huff.

"But why would they be working with that human scum?" asked Blake.

"So you're saying humans are scum?" asked Chen, with a hint of anger in his tone.

Blake quickly shook her head. "That's not what I meant. He's a criminal, a bad one at that!"

"Aren't the White Fang criminals?" asked Weiss.

"No! They're just trying to achieve their goals in the wrong way."

"So bombing an entire square filled with people, _innocent _people, isn't a crime? Terrorism is not a crime?" asked Chen angrily, his voice rising.

Blake didn't have an answer to that, she just looked down.

Yang placed a hand on Chen's shoulder. "Chen, calm down. We're over that now..."

"Would you be over it if I told you your own partner took part in the attacks?" asked Chen, glaring at Blake, who was avoiding his gaze.

"Chen... Don't make stuff up-"

"You think I'm making it up? Ask her!" He turned to Blake. "Look her in the eye and say that you didn't take part in the attacks."

Yang looked at Blake. "Is this true?"

Blake looked down. "I was brought up in the White Fang, I was misguided then, I was only young remember, and I left when I knew the White Fang were wrong in their approaches... I already told you I regret it Chen..."

Chen sighed, his anger subsiding. "Yeah sorry... I just can't get over it easily... I can forgive you, but only because we're friends. I don't think I can just let something like this go in like a day or something..."

Blake nodded. "I understand."

She then turned to Yang.

"I forgive you Blake, you're my partner. None of us are perfect..." said Yang.

There was a bit of an awkward silence, before Jaune broke the ice.

"Well... uh... do you guys want to order a pizza?"

Ruby's face lit up into a smile. "Yeah!"

After recovering from the shock of Chen's outburst, the others smiled and nodded in agreement.

As everyone got up and started doing whatever they normally did, and while Jaune ordered the pizzas, Chen tapped Blake on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry... I know that humans forced the White Fang to take those drastic measures... I shouldn't have burst out like that."

Blake smiled. "I accept your apology. But I understand why I angered you, and I'm sorry too..."

"Then I shall forgive you as well, Ms. Belladonna," said Chen with a smirk.

Blake giggled slightly. "No need for formalities Mr. Xiao Long."

Chen rolled his eyes. He then turned to Sun, who was just standing there awkwardly.

"Hey, Sun, over here!" said Chen, waving him over. "Have you met Blake here?" he asked.

"What, just because we're both Faunus you assume we know each other?" asked Blake with a smirk.

"No, I don't think we've met," said Sun with a smile. "Sun Wukong," he said, holding out his hand.

"Blake Belladonna," said the Faunus with a smile.

"Okay, introductions over," said Chen, before looking over to Jaune. "When's the pizza coming?"

There was a knock at the door.

"Now," said Jaune with a smirk.

"I'll get it!" said Ruby, hyper as ever, as she raced to the door and opened it.

* * *

Several minutes later, everyone was tucking into their pizzas. Chen ate a spicy beef one, sitting next to Blake who had a tuna one.

"Do you have to have tuna with everything?" asked Chen with a smirk.

"Let's just say, if she doesn't get her tuna, things will be _cat_-astrophic," said Yang. "Eh, eh?"

Chen responded by throwing his pizza crust at her. However, she reacted quickly and just caught it in her mouth.

"Better luck next time Chenny boy," she teased, while swallowing it.

"Yeah, well you're used to getting things into your mouth," retorted Chen.

Yang narrowed her eyes and growled. "Watch it, or I'll knock you into next week," she said menacingly.

Chen laughed nervously. "Yeah sorry." Then he changed the subject.

"So Yang, have you met my friend Sun?"

"Not properly, no," said Yang, before allowing a smile to creep onto her face. "He's pretty cute though," she purred, winking at Sun.

Sun blushed and laughed nervously.

Chen nudged Sun and whispered. "You have a chance then."

Sun just rolled his eyes. "I'm Sun Wukong," he said, turning to face Yang.

"Yang Xiao Long," said the blonde with a grin. "Unfortunately I have to put up with this oaf as a brother," she said, pointing to Chen and rolling her eyes.

"At least I don't make unbearable puns," said Chen.

"He raises a fair point," said Blake with a smirk.

"Hey!" said Yang indignantly. "You're my partner, you're on my side!" she pouted.

Blake just smirked and took another bite out of her pizza.

"So, Monkey-boy," began Yang.

Sun looked slightly offended, but Chen nudged him.

"She's not being racist Sun, that's just how Yang is..." said Chen to Sun.

Sun nodded. "So, Goldilocks?"

Chen and several others burst out laughing.

"Goldilocks?" asked Chen while laughing. "That's the best thing I've ever heard!"

Yang growled. "You're lucky you're cute, if you weren't..." Yang left the threat in the air.

Sun backed away slightly. "Hehe..."

Chen just smiled and finished his final pizza slice.

It was good when you could just relax and enjoy spending time with friends.

* * *

It was several days later, and Teams CBSE and JNPR were assigned to protect a Schnee freight car carrying a large quantity of dust, while Team RWBY were guarding a shipment of dust at the Vale Docks, the same place that Roman had robbed. **(So Chen being in the story basically means that they never fought Torchwick and never met Penny, and Blake and Sun never met. Chen is a dick. xD)**

It was a Friday afternoon, where they could have been relaxing, but Chen didn't mind. A mission was an exciting prospect.

"There's probably a big chance of jack happening," said Ed.

"Meh," Chen shrugged.

As they prepared to get a transport to the station where the train would be arriving, Chen saw Sun and Yang talking together.

They had gotten suspiciously close in the last few days, and for once, Chen had enjoyed teasing Yang about it. However, she just retorted bringing up Chen's relationship with Blanc. It left both of the Faunus rather embarrassed at being caught in the crossfire.

Chen chuckled to himself as he stepped on board the ship.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Team CBSE and Team JNPR had got on to the train, and were now patrolling it in their partners.

"Hear anything?" asked Chen to Blanc. Blanc shook her head.

"Have you guys got anything?" he asked into the small radio he had in his ear, to communicate with the others.

They all answered in the negative.

"Well, Ed might be right. It looks like nothing's gonna happen."

But oh, how wrong he was.

* * *

Chen heard a sudden clang, albeit quiet, on the roof. He looked at Blanc, and it was evident that she had heard it too.

"Hide," whispered Chen, crouching in the shadows. Blanc did likewise.

"Possible hijackers on the roof of car 5," said Chen quietly to the others through his radio.

"Copy," came the voice of Pyrrha. "Do you need assistance?"

"Negative," replied Chen. "We'll see how big the threat is, stay alert."

"Copy that."

Suddenly, two figures swung in from either window. Two White Fang members. Chen nodded to Blanc, and jumped out of his hiding spot, slashing one White Fang grunt on the back. As he fell, Chen quickly smacked the back of his gun into him, instantly knocking him out. Chen looked up and smiled as he saw that Blanc had incapacitated the other threat.

"Two suspects unconscious," said Chen through the radio.

"Copy, Nora and Ren are engaging several more White Fang members in car 3."

"Should we assist?"

"Nope. Stay there and watch your car."

"Understood," said Chen, before looking to Blanc. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," the Faunus said quietly.

Suddenly, the door from the next carriage burst open, and several more White Fang grunts burst in through the door. One fired a shot a Chen, which narrowly missed as he dodged it. Chen moved in quickly, smashing one of them in the face, before ducking another's swipe, and slashing the guy's stomach with his blades. He blocked a slash from another with his gun, before headbutting him, and kicking him against the door of the carriage. As Chen turned to the door, he managed to catch in the corner of his eye something coming at him full pelt, and barely managed to dodge. There, standing at the door, was a man, with red hair, horns and a mask.

* * *

It was the other Faunus from the square. The one Blake was with...

The thing that he had thrown at him bounced back into his hands. Chen narrowed his eyes.

"How's Blake doing?" asked the guy with a smirk.

"Better now she's not in the White Fang," said Chen, glaring at the intruder.

Blanc moved beside Chen, readying her katana to attack.

"Now, that's not very nice," said the Red-haired Faunus, still smirking arrogantly. "I might have to kill you _both_ for that."

"Bring it."

* * *

Chen fired several shots at the intruder, but they were easily dodged. Blanc charged in with her katana, swiping at him. Her blocks were easily blocked by the ninjato. He slashed at Blanc, managing to land a hit, knocking her backwards. Chen charged in angrily, firing more shots, each of them being dodged. He blocked several attacks from the blade his attacker was carrying. Blanc ran in again, but the attacker blocked with his blade, and ducked when Chen swiped with the blades of his gun.

Chen was sweating now. This guy was good. He lunged in again, before getting battered away. Blanc prepared to swipe at the guy, but was forced to retreat as the attacker fired from the sheath for his blade. She lunged in again, only to be knocked backwards into the wall.

Chen charged in, managing to make a gash in the attackers forearm. Catching him off guard, he fired his four blades at the man, with intent to kill, and they landed, but the Red-haired Faunus didn't seem affected. It was because he had somehow absorbed the blades with his weapon.

Chen's eyes widened in shock as parts of the intruder started to glow red. Chen began to move away, but he could see that he was going to get hit by the blade of his attacker. Whatever was going to happen, it couldn't be good. He braced himself for impact.

He couldn't die now. He needed to be there for Ruby and Yang. He had never felt so hopeless before.

As soon as the blade touched his arm, he felt pain, much more pain than he had ever felt before, and the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was his arm disintegrate into many rose petals.

* * *

**Buh, buh, buh, Cliffhanger. (Sorry guys.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm really sorry this chapter is so late, I just completely ran out of inspiration, and I was busy with my new fic as well. This will be the last chapter for a while though, because I plan to follow the canon for volume 2, so I need to wait longer until I can update with new chapters. I will be focusing on my zombie fic though, as that doesn't follow canon.**

* * *

The slow beep of a life support machine was all Chen could hear as he opened his eyes. His eyelids felt heavy, but he managed to make out Ruby and Yang sitting beside the hospital bed he was on.

"Hey guys..." His voice was barely a croak.

Both his sister's eyes shot up, and a wave of undeniable joy spread on their faces.

"Chen!" said Ruby happily as she wrapped him in a tight hug.

"Ruby... please," said Chen, as he felt a wave of pain wash over his body.

"Oh! Sorry..." said Ruby, her eyes widening.

"It's okay..." Chen suddenly started to feel very tired, as he felt his eyelids drooping. "I think I'm gonna go back to sleep now..."

Yang nodded as she dragged Ruby away from Chen. "It's good you're okay Chen," she said with a smile, as the darkness claimed him again.

* * *

Chen woke up, in a different room this time. He felt a cold metal surface beneath him. Chen started panicking as memories came flooding back about his torture. He flailed his legs about, expecting them to be tied down, but instead found he was not tied down at all, instead he was rather free to move around. He managed to calm down, realising that he was safe. He composed himself, but then he remembered everything. He quickly looked at his right arm, expecting it not to be there, but was surprised by the sight and the feeling that it was there. He moved it around curiously, but something felt different...

He lifted his arm up, then tried bending and straightening his right arm. It was then that he heard a slight whirring sound. It couldn't be, could it? It was robotic arm! Chen shot up, testing out his arm even more, and the further sound of whirring, and the odd sensation that the arm didn't really belong to him, made him positive of it.

"I see you have already found out about your new arm."

Chen looked up to see Headmaster Ozpin standing at the door, his coffee mug present as always.

"What happened sir?"

"Well, unfortunately, your right arm was completely disintegrated. It would have most likely ended your career as a huntsman in training," said Ozpin. "However, you came very highly recommended by Qrow, and judging by the fact your team are top of the leaderboard, and the fact that you have performed decently in the individual leaderboards, I believe you are a skilled fighter, and a good leader. We could do with someone like you here at Beacon."

Chen just nodded, although he couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride at Ozpin's praise.

"So, we gave you this robotic arm. It weighs exactly the same as your normal arm, although it may take some time to get used to. It is made with titanium, so it is lightweight, strong, probably stronger than a human arm, and it can take a substantial amount of damage."

Chen nodded again with a smile. "Thank you sir."

"You're welcome Mr Xiao Long. I look forward to seeing you back in action soon. You have this weekend off."

And with that, Ozpin walked out of the room, leaving Chen on his own. At least for a while, before his own team burst through the door.

"He's awake!" cheered Sapphire.

"Good to have you back mate," said Ed with a smile.

Chen smiled at the two of them, before turning to face Blanc. "Hey kitty-cat."

Blanc blushed furiously, looking down at the floor. Chen couldn't deny that she looked very cute when she blushed. "D-don't call me that..."

"Sorry Blanc... It's good to see you're okay."

There was a short silence, before Chen grinned. "I got a robotic arm!" he said cheerfully, holding up the arm in question. "I could be like Chen 2.0!"

The four of the laughed. Then Ed spoke up. "Wow really? That's cool dude."

"Yeah, apparently it's strong and durable, so I can kick, well, punch, ass even more than I did before."

There was another silence, before Chen spoke up again. "So... What happened after I passed out?"

Ed and Sapphire looked at Blanc, who shrunk back under their gaze, before recovering and clearing her throat.

"W-well... after y-your arm... disintegrated, he was ready to finish y-you off, but Pyrrha and Jaune came in just before he was about to do it... and they injured him, and f-forced him to retreat."

"You mean he escaped?" asked Chen, his voice rising.

"Y-yes... but we couldn't do anything... he was almost as fast as Ruby, i-it wasn't our fault!"

Chen sighed before lying down. "Yeah, yeah, sorry..."

"Then... the train had arrived at the docks, and we rushed you off to hospital, and that's when you first woke up, but now you're back in Beacon," finished Blanc.

Chen nodded. "Well, Ozpin said I should be combat-ready after the week-end!" he said cheerfully. "Team CBSE will soon be complete again! How long have I been out by the way?"

"Like a week," replied Ed.

"You guys miss me?"

"Yeah we did!" said Sapphire with a smile. "One white haired Faunus in particular..." she added with a smirk.

Chen looked to Blanc, and laughed as he saw her blush. He looked back to the rest of the group with a grin.

"I forgot how much I loved you guys..."

* * *

After a relaxing break from trying to graduate as a hunter, Chen walked out of Team CBSE's dorm after a shower, while being careful not to damage his arm. He was in a good mood and was humming as he walked into the dining room, sitting at the counter, where Yang was making bacon.

"Smells good Yang," said Chen with a smile.

"Glad to hear it Chen," said Yang with a grin as she looked over from her cooking.

Chen felt someone tap his right arm (**A/N: Chen can still feel things with his robotic arm, like, obvs, I mean, like, come on xD) **and he looked round to see Blake standing behind him.

"Hey Blake, what's up?" asked Chen with a smile.

"We need to talk." There was no smile back, and Chen knew it was serious.

"Is this about the guy who attacked me on the train?"

She nodded. "Yeah, his name's Adam."

Chen got off his stool and followed Blake to Team RWBY's dorm, before looking at Blake.

"So, what about Adam?"

"He was working with the White Fang right?"

"Of course.." said Chen, before looking at Blake. "He wouldn't have been there otherwise..."

"Right.. yeah of course," said Blake looking down. "I just thought..."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Chen in understanding.

She was hoping that he had changed his ways. Obviously he hadn't though.

"How the hell did he do that to my arm though?" asked Chen.

Blake hesitated. "Well, he can absorb damage from an attack, and then he can use that to... disintegrate things. You're very lucky only your arm was gone."

"Yeah, those four blades weren't that powerful anyway," said Chen, before the reality of the situation sunk in.

"So, I could have died right there?" He looked back at Blake.

"Yeah..."

"Well... Adam's probably done me a favour with this new arm, with all the extra strength and durability and whatnot," said Chen with a grin, trying to lighten up the situation. "Next time I see him I'll have to thank him."

Blake wasn't really amused.

Chen chuckled nervously. "Yeah... Uh... Is there anything else you need to know?"

Blake sighed. "Yeah, it's just... I'm worried Chen."

"About what?" asked Chen.

"The White Fang are planning something huge, I know it. They wouldn't be working with a human unless they have a big plan."

Chen sighed and nodded. "Yeah, that is kind of worrying..."

"Whatever is happening, we need to stop it, whether we're ready or not," said Blake firmly.

"Not everyone, like Weiss for example, will think that we're ready, and although that doesn't matter, they might not be willing to go into a fight with such little experience," said Chen. "They might not be willing to go into a battle they could lose... But I don't say we do nothing. It will take time though. We won't just be able to find out their plans instantly."

"It's better than just sitting down and doing nothing while all this happens," said Blake.

"We could get expelled you know?" said Chen, but he couldn't hold back a grin.

"You don't really seem that bothered," noted Blake, with her signature smirk.

"You know me, living life dangerously," said Chen with a laugh.

With that, the two made their way down to the kitchen, where everyone had finished breakfast, and going off to lessons.

"We missed breakfast, damn it!" moaned Chen as his stomach rumbled.

"You'll survive," said Blake wryly, rolling her eyes.

"But it's food! Apart from music and video games, food is like the most important thing ever! Of all time. Apart from the music and video games, of course."

"Come on Chen, let's just go," said Blake, heading out of the door, a slight smirk on her lips.

Chen groaned and followed the Faunus.

* * *

After many boring lessons, Chen walked into the lounge and flopped down on the sofa with a contented sigh. Then, Sun and his friend Neptune walked into the lounge.

"Hey Sun, hey Nep," said Chen as the two sat down on the beanbags near him.

"Dude!" said Neptune with a smile. "Heard you got a robotic arm, that's pretty cool! Not as cool as me obviously..."

"Yeah Nep," said Chen rolling his eyes with a smirk. "Nothing's cooler than you man."

Chen swore he could have actually seen Neptune's teeth sparkle. "You know it dude."

Chen turned to Sun. "So, how's Yang?"

"Uhh... she's... nice?"

"Sun, that girl is anything but nice," said Chen with a snort, but smirked to let Sun know he was joking.

"She is... once you get to know ..."

"Sun, again. I've known her my entire life. I know what she's like."

"But seriously! She's not been bad at all since we've started...um..." Sun coughed. "... Hanging out."

"Then I think she might actually think of you as more than just one of her one-month flings," said Chen with a smirk.

"Wait, what?" spluttered Neptune. "I didn't take Yang to be that kind of girl!"

"Come on man, really?" asked Chen. "I know she's my sister, but that doesn't change the fact that she's a slut," he added with a grin. "I mean, have you seen what she wears?"

Neptune and Sun were about to laugh, but their faces were frozen in horror. Chen already knew what was happening, and cursed inwardly.

'_Damn you fate!'__  
_

"What did you just call me, my dear twin brother Chen?"

"Ah... shit, gotta go guys, nice chatting," said Chen hurriedly, before running out of the front door with a yelp as Yang almost grabbed him by the hair.

Sun and Neptune were laughing as they watched the two twins run out of the door.

* * *

Chen loaded _Vengeance_ and sat down, bored. Team CBSE had been tasked with the job of guarding the head of Schnee Dust Company. Also known as Weiss' Dad.

Ed tried to break the silence that hung in the carriage. "So... your daughter Weiss goes to our school."

"Yes, she does. I _was _quite disappointed by the fact that she wasn't made the leader of her team," he said in a monotone, like he didn't really want to be talking a bout her.

Chen felt a little bit of guilt for chewing Weiss out. She deserved it of course, but Chen understood why Weiss was upset not to become the leader. Not because she was jealous, but because she had a father that, evidently, had very high expectations.

"Instead, a girl two years younger was made the leader of the team, I heard! Outrageous."

In a instant, Chen stood up and started to march towards the man, glaring at the man, before getting held back by Ed. He sighed and sat back down, before glaring at him again.

"That girl, is my sister," he said menacingly. "And although she may be two years younger, she could take out fifty Beowolves faster than most people could take out five."

"Getting threatened by my own bodyguards! I shall be writing a complaint to-"

Chen pounded on the table in front of him.

"I don't give a fu-"

Sapphire had just been watching nervously, but Blanc stood up and covered Chen's mouth, pulling him back down to his seat. "Chen, please don't start anything..."

"Yeah, sorry Blanc," said Chen sheepishly, but he still had no intention to apologise to Weiss' Dad.

"Taking orders from a Faunus, when we are superior be-"

There was loud bang as a crate of dust slammed against the wall.

"Alright, listen here you _bigoted_, pompous twat!" shouted Chen furiously. "You insult my sister, just because she's young! You insult my partner, just because she's a Faunus! We're doing _you _a favour here, but I'm pretty sure all of us are getting sick of your judgmental, racist comments, you cock-sucking piece of shit!"

There was a shocked silence on board as Chen's words sunk in.

"And let me tell you, Blanc here is a million times the person you will ever be."

"HOW DARE-"

"I dare alright! I don't care what you're gonna do next. Report me, whatever! I don't care what you do to me! But if you insult my friends and family..." He took a menacing step forward. "I have a problem with that. And if I've got a problem with that, then you've got a problem. A big problem."

And for once, the Schnee was left speechless.

Chen sat down, recovering from his outburst.

'I_ don't know whether I did a very good thing, or a very stupid_ thing...' He thought to himself.

* * *

**Well, that last bit was pretty random I know, but whatevs. Chen getting angry is not a very good thing. But it is pretty awesome ;D Anyways, Favourite and Follow if you liked it, or send a review, as feedback is always appreciated :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Woohoo I'm finally back! I thought I'd never get into writing again, but here I am! Maybe I'm being a little over the top, I mean, I have only been gone a week. Without further ado, Chapter 13! Takes place after Volume 2 Chapter 2, but just before Chapter 3 and 4, but going into it. However, all Chen will really do is take the place of Neptune, as despite the story being about Chen, I don't want him to go all badass and OP. **

**(And I'm completely killing the BlakexSun ship. Deal with it xD)**

* * *

Chen stumbled back to his seat in class, after just having his ass handed to him by his younger sister. It was painful, and not to mention embarrassing. He flopped down onto his seat next to Blanc, and let his head fall to the table with a groan. Blanc smirked and patted Chen's head mockingly.

"You alright?" asked Sapphire with a smirk, who was next to Blanc.

Chen mumbled incoherently and left his head on the table.

The combat class had been doing a winner-stays-on type tournament, and Chen had managed to defeat Russel and Neptune, but lost to his young prodigy of a younger sister, Ruby Rose.

"She's so small, yet she completely kicks ass, I just don't understand it," grumbled Chen, to no-one in particular.

He watched Ruby fight Jaune, and it was almost painful even to watch Jaune getting beat down. The blonde had improved massively thanks to Pyrrha, but it would a long time, in fact it would be damn near impossible, for him to even land a hit on someone as speedy as Ruby.

Chen winced as the blunt end of Crescent Rose slammed into Jaune, knocking him into the side of the arena.

"Man, that's gotta hurt," remarked Ed.

Many battles later, Ruby remained victorious.

"That will be all for today class. Congratulations Ms Rose," said Glynda as the lights came back on inside the room.

There was the sound of muttering and footsteps as people made their way out of the door. Chen walked out, followed by Blanc, then Sapphire, then Ed.

He turned to face his team. "So what do you guys wanna do now that we all got our asses kicked by Ruby?" he asked with a grin, gently tapping the said girl on the forehead as she walked past with her own team.

"I think I might go to the library," said Blanc.

"I think I just need to lie down for five hours," groaned Ed, who still had a hand clamped to his stomach.

"I'm cool with whatever," said Sapphire with a shrug.

"I think waiting until my head stops hurting sounds like a good idea," said Chen, momentarily holding his hand to his head.

* * *

**Team RWBY, JNPR and CBSE shared house.**

Chen rolled his eyes as he watched Ruby looking uncharacteristically smug. He sat on the sofa with a soda, while watching Jaune and Ren playing _Ultimate Hunter. _Ruby was sat next to Chen, the smug grin plastered on her face annoying Chen even more by the second.

He turned to face his younger sister. "What is it?" he snapped.

"Oh... Nothing," said Ruby, with mock innocence. "Why are you asking?"

"It's really not a big deal..."

"What's not a big deal?" she asked, still teasing Chen.

"You know what? Screw this," he said irritably as he stood up and walked through the kitchen and upstairs.

Pyrrha and Jaune glanced at each other.

"Shouldn't you see if he's okay?" asked Jaune slowly.

Ruby just smirked. "I know Chen. He'll get over it."

And she was right. Not only five minutes later, he had already come back downstairs, and asked if he could have a go on _Ultimate Hunter._

* * *

That night, RWBY with Sun and Chen, were investigating what the White Fang and Roman were planning. Sun and Blake had gone to infiltrate a White Fang meeting, Ruby and Weiss would look at the Schnee Dust Company records, while Yang and Chen were going to meet an 'old friend' of theirs. While Junior certainly did have a reason to be mad at Yang, Chen actually found he got along quite well with the gruff club owner, the few times they'd met, and didn't mind him. Even if he did send henchmen to help Roman rob a dust store that Yang and his little sister was in.

"Are you sure Junior is the best guy to get information from?" asked Chen as he walked beside Yang towards the club, still slightly dazed from Yang's reckless driving. "I mean, you did pretty much destroy him last time you came here."

Yang shrugged and grinned. "Well, I don't think he'll put up much of a fight after last time."

"Fair point," said Chen, as they approached the door that had just been locked by Junior's panicking henchmen. He stepped back and watched as Yang effortlessly knocked the doors away.

"Guess who's back?" she asked cheerfully.

Immediately, what remained of Junior's henchmen had surrounded the two of them with their weapons poised. The record that the DJ was playing started messing up, but a glare from Yang sorted that out.

"Stop, stop! Nobody, shoot."

Junior Xiong made his way through the group of henchmen and stood in front of the twins, while straightening his tie.

"Blondie. You're here." A slightly fearful pause and question. "Why?"

Yang grinned. "You. Still owe me a drink," and with that, she dragged Junior with her. The man gave Chen a gruff nod before being carried away by Yang, with Chen returning the gesture.

* * *

"Well, that wasn't exactly what we wanted," said Chen scratching the back of his head, as he and Yang made their way back to Bumblebee.

Junior had told them that he hadn't talked to Roman since Yang messed up his club. The men that he had given Torchwick never came back, and Chen and Yang thought it would be best not to mention that it was their little sister that had caused this.

"Let's just hope the others are having more luck," she replied.

As the two hopped onto Bumblebee, a call from Blake came through.

"_Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"_

_"HEEEEEEEEEELP," _Sun's voice cut through the transmission. "_Big robot! And it's big, really big! __That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"_

Despite the situation, Chen still rolled his eyes with a smirk. Typical Sun.

"Where are you guys?" asked Yang.

As she asked that, they saw two figures being chased by a large mech, and a shout of "HURRY!" through the scroll and in the background.

"I think that was them," said Chen, deadpan.

"You don't say bro," replied Yang, playing along. "Hold on."

And with that, and to Chen's alarm, Bumblebee sped away chasing after their friends and Torchwick.

* * *

Chen saw Blake and Sun being chased by the mech as Yang and himself sped after them, steadily getting closer.

"Chen! We need to slow it down!" shouted Yang over all the commotion of cars being flung aside.

"Got it!" said Chen, reaching for _Vengeance_.

Suddenly a wave of cars were flying in the air towards them.

"Uhh, that's not good!" yelled Chen in panic.

"No! It definitely isn't good you dumbass! Now hold on!"

Yang swerved left and right to avoid the incoming cars, and somehow, the two of them made it out unharmed. Chen gritted his teeth, and with the press of a button, the blades on his gun changed into gun nozzles, and he inserted a large cartridge into his gun, before letting rip with a hail of machine gun bullets at the mech.

Chen was unable to tell how much damage he was doing, but as long as it caused a distraction so Blake and Sun could get away, it was okay. He saw Sun use his semblance and create two glowing outlines of himself, and attack the mech with both of them.

_"I'm in position!"_

Weiss landed in front of the mech, and she plunged her blade into the ground, creating a slippery ice surface, and it sent Torchwick crashing down into a deserted highway below.

"Hold on!" said Yang as she prepared for the jump.

"Wait Yang! What are you-"

He was cut off as Bumblebee flew off the highway, with Chen yelling many curse words, and landed where Roman's mech had just landed. Yang hit the brakes sharp, but Chen found himself unprepared for the sudden stop, and was flung into the air, and unfortunately crashed into Sun, who was leaping up to attack Roman. The two were flung over the edge of the highway yet again, and landed in some shrubbery below.

Chen groaned and rubbed his head. "Ow..."

"You can say that again," said Sun next to him.

Chen sat up and took in his surroundings. They were in a small forest area below the highway. He looked up and saw a heated battle taking place.

"How far did we fall from?" asked Sun, rubbing his head.

"Up there," said Chen, pointing to the highway.

"At least we survived," said Sun, looking up. They had certainly fallen quite a long distance.

"Well, there's no way that we're gonna get back up there, so it's down to Team RWBY," said Chen.

"Do you think they'll be okay?"

The two of them watched as one of the arms from the mech came crashing down in front of them.

"I think so..."

* * *

"Are you sure they'll be alright?"

The two had met up with Neptune, and were now enjoying noodles at 'A Simple Wok'.

"They'll be fine," said Chen with a grin, with his mouth half full of noodles.

"But anyways, why did you crash into me?" asked Sun.

"You can blame your girlfriend for that," said Chen with a huff.

"Yang's not my girlfriend..." said Sun rolling his eyes.

"Yet," added Neptune, rather (un)helpfully.

"You're not helping Neptune," said Sun, as Chen sniggered.

Neptune raised his hands up with a smirk and went back to eating his noodles.

"But you're sure they'll be fine?"

Chen rolled his eyes. "With Ruby and Yang? They'll be fine."

"But that big thing was pretty scary, and it looked tough."

"Team RWBY have the best scores through all of the first years," said Neptune.

"Still..." said Sun worriedly.

Chen patted him on the shoulder. "Look, I'm worried for them too, Yang and Ruby especially, but have some faith in them. They took down a Nevermore during initiation."

"Fair enough," conceded Sun, as he turned to eat his noodles again, and the three friends sat in comfortable silence.

* * *

Ruby was explaining the battle in great detail, with the other three members of Team RWBY correcting her occasionally when she got carried away.

"And then, me and Weiss-"

"Weiss and I, Ruby," said Weiss with a sigh.

"Whatever," said Ruby, before sticking out her tongue at her partner. "Anyway, _Weiss and I, _did our Ice-flower combo, where she put up some glyphs, and I fired rounds from Crescent Rose at him through them, and then it froze him, and then Yang and Blake used the Bumblebee combo, where Blake flung Yang around, and then Yang had loads of momentum, and smashed her fist into the big robot thing. It fell apart, but then this cool lady called Neo rescued him and they escaped. But we still technically beat him. And Weiss made a rather awful pun."

"It wasn't that bad!" said the Ice queen defensively, as Team JNPR and CBSE stared in shock at the fact that Weiss had actually made a pun.

After a while, everybody looked at Ruby.

"Are you finished?" asked Ren, deadpan, while beside him, Nora was still gaping wide eyed, amazed at the story she had just been told.

"Yep."

"All I asked was if you managed to get him or not," said Chen, who had rested his head on the sofa arm a long time ago.

"And I told you!" said Ruby. "We... Uh didn't get him. But only because of that Neo lady. I mean don't get me wrong, she's cool and all that, but she kind of stopped us from getting Torchwick, and that was quite mean of her..."

Chen rolled his eyes. Ren and Jaune had gone back to their game halfway through Ruby's long spiel, and the others had gone back to what they were doing.

"What?" **(Adorable pout).**

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short, but at least I'm writing again eh? :D**

**Review, and all that stuff, until next time guys.**

**-PLG**


	14. UPDATE

**Okay, sorry this isn't a new chapter, however, I feel as though I need to re-write this. I need to work on the plot, and I also think that I haven't focused enough on Chen's feelings, as if what happened to him in the past doesn't haunt him. So I need to work on that, and also, I just think that the plot I was going along with wasn't going very well. It's probably just to do with the fact it's my first Fanfic or something. I hope anyways xD.**

**I should start re-writing in the next couple of days, and I do think that this is best for the fic.**

**I hopefully will get a new chapter of The Fast And Flirtatious on Monday, but it's been tough with school.**

**Anyways, until next time guys :D**

**-PLG**


End file.
